Le ciel est bleu
by Loubett
Summary: Le ciel est bleu. Il est toujours bleu dans les moments pourris. On a l'impression que tout le monde autour de nous est heureux. Mais pas nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.
1. Prologue

_Salut ! Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Si ce n'était pas le cas laissez-moi une review pour me le dire. Bonne lecture ____ !_

Le ciel est bleu. Il est toujours bleu dans les moments pourris. On a l'impression que tout le monde autour de nous est heureux. Mais pas nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas. Comment le ciel peut-il être bleu alors que mon cœur est brisé ? Pourquoi personne ne voit ma douleur ? Pourquoi personne ne lui dit qu'il est le roi des cons ? Pourquoi je suis traitée comme la paria, alors que c'est moi qui souffre ? Pourquoi tout le monde se tait quand je rentre dans une pièce ? Pourquoi personne n'ose me regarder droit dans les yeux ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon cœur hurle sa douleur en permanence ? Je ne comprends pas. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Ca fait trois mois et la plaie est toujours béante. Je suis obligée de les voir tous les matins se bécoter. Et moi ? Et moi ! Comment a-tu pus me rayer de ta vie aussi facilement ? Moi je n'y arrive pas. Je me doute bien que _ses _baisers y sont pour quelque chose. Que le sourire qu'_elle_ te destine quand _elle_ voit ton regard s'enfuir, t'aide. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Alors je m'enferme dans ma douleur. Et ma vengeance. Car je me vengerais. Je te jure, qu'un jour tu souffriras autant que moi. Même plus. "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid." Pour moi il sera congelé. Tu vas souffrir. Je vais m'en assurer.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. _Elle _a changé. _Elle_ se laissait dépérir. _Elle_ met des jupes noires. _Elle_ met des bas noirs. _Elle_ met des hauts noirs, avec la cravate rouge et or obligatoire. _Elle_ met du rouge à lèvres, noir. _Elle_ met du crayon noir et du mascara noir. Je ne _l_'a reconnais plus. Ce n'est plus _elle_. Les gens ne se retournent plus sur moi mais sur _elle_. On ne me dit plus que je forme un beau couple, avec Lavande. Maintenant, les mecs me demandent si _elle_ est un bon coup. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Elle est devenue tellement belle. Comme si sa souffrance l'embellissait…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Elle_ a changé. Encore. _Elle_ a été amoureuse. Puis un cadavre ambulant. Et maintenant. Maintenant _elle_ ressemble à ces sorcières que les moldus inventent. C'est comme si _elle_ voulait exposer sa douleur aux yeux de tous. Je peux entendre _son_ cœur lui hurlé sa haine. Et _son_ amour. Sa haine car _elle_ ne lui pardonnera jamais sa trahison. Son amour, car _elle_ ne peut pas vivre sans lui. J'aimerais tellement _lui_ dire que ça passera. Ca passe toujours. On n'a pas le choix. A un moment il faut avancer. Et oublier. Oublier la douleur. La peine. La haine. Juste devenir une coquille vide. Comme moi. C'est plus facile. On ne souffre pas. Mais on ne ressent plus rien. Juste de l'amusement, à voir les autres dépérir à leur tour. Même si j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne connaisse pas une désillusion aussi brutale.


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou, voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Les chapitres vont être plutôt courts et la publication se fera en fonction de mes possibilités. Voilà laissez une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et bonne lecture !

Son plan était en place. Il était parfait. Elle avait d'abord modifié son apparence. Elle ne voulait plus se camoufler. Sa douleur devait être visible de tous. Que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle ressentait ! Que tout le monde commence à voir que, oui elle existait, et que, oui en plus elle avait le culot de souffrir. Elle voulait que les gens arrêtent de poser un regard bienveillant sur le _joli petit couple_ que formaient ces deux abrutis. Et que ce soit elle qu'ils plaindraient en pensant à tout le mal qu'_ils_ lui avaient fait. Non. Elle n'était pas égoïste. Elle voulait que les gens sachent ce que c'était. Toute cette douleur qui la consumait. Cette rage qui l'habitait jour et nuit. Cette envie de les voir souffrir autant qu'elle. Qu'ils se mettent à pourrir. Comme ces fruits que l'on oublie de manger, et que finalement on ne mangera pas car ils ne sont plus beaux.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Malgré son air de souffrance permanente, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un truc bizarre. Etrange. Anormal. Et puis, il comprit.C'était _elle_. _Elle_ qui était bizarre, étrange. C'était _ses_ regards qui le perturbaient. C'était _ses_ sourires en coin qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas de sa faute quand même. Il avait 17 ans ! Il avait le droit aux erreurs. Il avait tout à fait le droit de se tromper. Et il l'avait fait. Il s'était trompé de fille. _Elle_ n'était pas la bonne. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elle comprenne. S'il n'était pas le bon pour elle. Qui l'était ? Et là. Il sut. En se rappelant _ses_ éclats de rires. Dans la Grande Salle. Cette manie qu'elle avait de se mettre en valeur inconsciemment. Au début il croyait que c'était pour lui. Mais non. C'était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Vous savez cette boule au ventre. Cette boule que l'on a, quand on sait que tout part en vrille. On ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite. Ou alors, on ne veut pas le voir. Je crois que c'est ça. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Sauf que maintenant je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux pas choisir entre les deux. Ils me sont indispensables. Autant l'un que l'autre. Si je le faisais, je m'en mordrais les doigts. Et bien cette boule, elle ne me lâche plus. Je la sens en permanence au fond de mon ventre. Je la sens qui gonfle, gonfle, gonfle… Prête à exploser. Sauf qu'elle ne le fait pas. Elle se contente juste de gonfler encore un peu plus.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle se fondit dans la foule. Elle pouvait les voir souriant. A tout le monde. Comme si c'était normal ! Un petit sort ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle pointa discrètement sa baguette dans direction. Elle murmura un sort. Elle ne rata pas son coup. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement. Tout le monde s'arrêta de marcher pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa chute, fut suivie d'un éclat de rire général. La première phase de son plan était en marche… L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée.


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre :) Longue attente pour peu de mots... Désolée mais la fac passe avant tout. Pour l'instant. Bonne lecture et laissez des review's pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisoux

Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était tellement simple. Il lui avait suffit de petits sorts lancés discrètement. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle utiliserait son intelligence pour se venger, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Même Malfoy ne pouvait avoir de plan aussi élaboré. Pourtant, merlin seul savait combien il était intelligent. Elle cachait ses yeux qui reflétaient sa joie, grâce à ses cheveux. Ils étaient tellement bêtes. "Ma pauvre. Je te plains. Ca doit être tellement dur. Les voir comme ça. Partout. Se bécotant. Se disant des mots doux. S'aimant. Tout simplement."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il avait tout suivi depuis le début. Il l'avait vu tomber amoureux d'_elle_. Il l'avait vu tomber amoureuse de lui. Dès leur première année. Un vrai coup de foudre. C'était tellement évident. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Sauf eux. Leurs disputes incessantes étaient légendaires. Tout le monde attendait qu'à la fin d'une dispute, ils s'embrassent. Sauf que ça n'arrivait jamais. Par contre la violence, elle ne cessait d'augmenter. Puis il avait vu le changement. Ce moment où ils avaient été consumés par la passion. Cet infime moment qui avait bouleversé l'équilibre. Qui avait fragilisé sept ans de disputes. Ce baiser. Tout ce qu'_elle_ avait trouvé pour le faire taire. Ca avait marché. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Ils en étaient devenus inséparables. Pour son plus grand malheur.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il comprit. Quand _elle_ ne put retenir cet infime sourire en voyant sa détresse. Il sut à ce moment là qu'_elle_ avait un plan. Diabolique. Qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas s'il le voulait. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout. Elle avait tellement souffert. Il limiterait juste les dégâts. De manière à ce qu'il ne s'enfonce pas trop.


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus long. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et je suis réellement désolée de la non-régularité de mes publications... Bonne lecture et laissez moi une tite review svp que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez... :)

Il eut peur. Tout simplement. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit pendu par les pieds dans le vide, ou bien parce qu'il savait qu'_elle_ était capable de le lâcher. Juste pour voir. Et ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça faisait de tomber de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était remonter le temps. Et ne plus jamais faire cette toute petite erreur. Ne pas l'embrasser. C'est ce qui avait tout fait basculer. Ce simple baiser. Une si grosse erreur. Qu'il payait chère maintenant.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il commença à se dire que ça allait trop vite, en le voyant pendu par les pieds. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il ne l'aimait pas ce mec. Mais d'un autre, il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir passer le restant de ses jours avec la femme qu'il aimait si elle était à Azkaban. Logique. Même avec ses relations haut placées. Il serait difficile de faire passer ce meurtre pour un accident. Il se résolut donc à les rejoindre. Mais sans courir. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Après tout, à ce stade du problème, Weasley n'était pas à cinq minutes près…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Qu'on ne dise plus jamais qu'il était givré. Il avait trouvé pire que lui. _Elle_. C'était _la_ seule personne qu'il connaissait, qui résolvait ses problèmes en les pendants par les pieds du haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Il avait vu des cas. Mais _elle_. Elle était gravement atteinte. Voir pire. A ce stade là il ne savait plus. Mais bon. Il se dit que son meilleur ami pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes. Il avait franchement la flemme de courir.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il se demanda cinq minutes en le voyant arriver s'il devait s'expliquer sur sa présence. Puis il se dit que non. Après tout c'était autant son problème que le sien. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là pour le rouquin. Lui il était là pour elle. Mais ça, le brun devait s'en douter. Sinon il aurait posé la question. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il le prit donc comme un assentiment. Et il se mit à gravir les marches. Lentement. Après tout, il y en avait beaucoup. Et il ne voulait pas s'épuiser bêtement. Surtout pas en voulant jouer au mec.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

trouvait ça bizarre. Son ami n'avait pas poussé un seul cri. Lui qui était une vraie poule mouillée. _Elle_ lui avait peut-être jeté un sortilège de silence. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. _Elle_ avait déjà à le supporter en temps normal… Alors dans cette situation, il n'osait même pas imaginer. Enfin si. Il se doutait de son énervement. Puisqu'il était pendu par les pieds. _Elle_ devait être folle de rage. Il allait encore en prendre plein la gueule. Il avait tellement envi d'aller se coucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, ses deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient sur ce toi. Pour son plus grand malheur… Et puis il avait envi de voir comment ça allait se terminer. Surtout avec l'intervention du blond. Il allait peut être rire un peu. Qui sait ? Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Enjoy ! Je poste ce chapitre dans la foulée. La flemme de réviser. Alors je me suis dit autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Laissez moi une tite review pour me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas. Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avais jamais remercié. Qu'elle impolie ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! J'adore lire vos critiques. Ca me fait plaisir, et j'essaie d'arranger ce qui ne va pas. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ces 5 reviews que j'adore lire :)

Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle était perdue. C'était tellement bizarre. Elle avait juste voulu le faire taire. Qu'il arrête avec ses mots blessant. Alors elle l'avait embrassé. Juste un minable petit baiser. Et tout son univers avait basculé. Elle avait eu des papillons dans le ventre. Pas qu'il embrasse bien. Non. C'est juste, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'elle attendait. Depuis sept ans. Elle eut un aperçu de tout ce qu'elle avait put rater. Alors elle l'embrassa encore plus fort. Qu'il comprenne lui aussi. A quel point leurs disputes avaient été stupides. Qu'il sache lui aussi que c'était évident. Et il l'avait embrassée. Encore plus fort. Il lui avait fait partager. Tout. Tout ce qu'il ressentait. Toutes ces promesses non tenues. Ces insultes pour cacher la jalousie. Cette jalousie qui lui bouffait le ventre. Qui le prenait au plus profond de ses tripes. Et qui ne le lâchait plus. Alors, elle prit la décision de le suspendre dans le vide du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard. Elle aviserait ensuite.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout en montant ces maudites marches. Il y repensait en permanence. Alors, n'ayant pas le choix, il profita de cette ascension pour se souvenir de tout. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi. Mais il dût y assister. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que tout ça n'était qu'une énorme erreur. Que cette histoire se terminerait mal. Que ce vide qu'ils ressentaient, ils ne pourraient pas le combler. Pas avec la mauvaise personne. Car ils n'étaient pas fait pour aller ensemble. C'était tellement évident. Il était faible. Beaucoup trop faible pour _elle_. La guerre l'avait craquelé. Il était comme un vase brisé. Ce vase qu'on recolle, tout en sachant qu'il ne tiendra jamais. Qu'au premier coup de vent il s'effondrerait. Lui il était comme ça. La guerre l'avait détruit. Il attendait juste le coup fatal. Qui à en juger par les évènements récents, ne tarderait pas à arriver.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_ Elle_ avait sans en avoir conscience, craquelé sa coquille. Ce mur épais. Autour de lui ? Il était tout fissuré. Il n'attendait qu'un coup de pied. Un petit coup. Pour tomber. S'effondrer. Et le laisser vivre. Il avait tellement besoin de vivre. D'aimer. Seulement, il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Et ça, ça devait changer. Il faisait moins peur. Moins de mal dans ses paroles. Mais il était toujours respecté. Il était juste fatigué. Fatigué de devoir en permanence être odieux. Méchant. Juste pour occuper une fonction dont il se foutait royalement. Maintenant. Avant, il aurait tué pour la garder. Maintenant, il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Etait-ce impossible ? Il n'avait pas l'impression de demander la lune, pourtant. Ce besoin se faisait de plus en plus brutal. Vital. Il se réveillait en hurlant la nuit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans le ventre. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées. Ses repas de plus en plus courts. Ses sourires de plus en plus rares. Chose qui semblait impossible à son entourage. Il s'en rendit compte en montant ces marches. Et cela l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Personne ne put expliquer ce changement. Ni ce silence. Cette tension qui régnait. Palpable. Personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Deux clans s'étaient formés. Imperceptiblement. Sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient divisés. D'un côté ceux qui étaient pour _elle_. D'un autre, ceux qui étaient pour eux. Et il y avait, comme dans toutes les disputes. Les neutres. Qui étaient très peu. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais il était sur que c'était de _sa_ faute. Qu'_elle_ était derrière tout ça. Qu'elle avait elle-même créer ce climat. Cette tension. Ce malaise permanent.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle hésitait. Allait-elle le tuer. Oui ou non ? D'un côté elle en crevait d'envie. D'un autre. Non. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Elle aurait trop mal. Elle perdrait une partie d'elle-même. Une partie immense. Enorme. Et puis, méritait-il la mort ? Ce serait peut-être mieux de le voir souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Elle ne savait pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, son attention sur lui se relâchât. Et imperceptiblement, il commença à glisser le long de la tour. Prise dans ses réflexions, elle n'y faisait pas attention…


	6. Chapitre 5

_Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une 'tite review svp :) Merci encore pour les quelques personnes qui laissent des reviews ! J'adore les lire ! Bonne Lecture !_

_ Elle_ avait eu le droit au bonheur. Un simili bonheur. Mais une petite part. Lui n'avait rien eu. Juste le droit. Le droit de voir ses sourires. D'entendre son rire. De la provoquer. La pousser à bout. Juste pour le plaisir de voir cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux. Maintenant il n'avait plus le droit à rien. _Elle_ ne riait plus. Ne s'énervait plus. Pas contre lui en tout cas. Pour son plus grand malheur. Il n'avait plus le droit à rien. Juste la regarder se détruire. En se demandant qu'elle vengeance _elle_ avait mis en place. En montant ces marches. Il se disait qu'elle était pas mal du tout _sa_ vengeance. Weasley avait été discrédité aux yeux de tout le monde. Personne ne se disait que la dis crédibilité du rouquin venait d'_elle_. Que l'ambiance pourrie venait d'_elle_.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle sortit de ses pensées. La panique commença à la gagner. Il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle ne le voyait plus. Il avait disparu. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. En le voyant, glissant le long de la tour, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore décidé de le tuer. Ni la manière dont elle allait le faire. Si elle le faisait. Ce qui était encore à voir… Elle commença à le remonter. Une fois en haut, elle le laissa tomber face à elle. Il était terrorisé. Cela en était presque drôle.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il arriva le premier en haut. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son souffle était coupé. Ses jambes en compotes. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Se coucher. Il était fatigué. Exténué. Et il en avait franchement marre de leurs gamineries. Et surtout, il avait peur. Peur de la façon dont tout cela allait se finir. Car lui aussi avait compris. _Elle_ n'était pas faite pour lui. _Elle_ était faite pour un autre.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Non. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était terrorisé. Terrifié. Mort de trouille. Pour le coup, sa peur des araignées passait loin derrière sa nouvelle angoisse. _Elle_. _Elle_ avait réussi à devenir son pire cauchemar. A ce moment là, il ne voulait qu'une chose. Oublier. Oublier tout le mal qu'_elle_ lui avait fait. Et qu'il lui avait fait. Car il en était conscient. C'est lui qui avait fini de la détruire. Et ça, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Pour son plus grand malheur.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne ressentait plus cette sensation de vide. C'était peut-être de l'avoir devant elle. Mort de trouille. Ou alors parce qu'elle ne l'aimait peut-être plus. Elle ne savait pas. Et elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Alors elle se contenta de le fixer. Et elle attendit. Parce qu'elle devait le faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait attendre. Alors elle attendit. Avec son espèce de larve tremblotante à ses pieds…


	7. Chapitre 6

Voici un nouveau chapitre :D On approche du dénouement... Comme d'habitude, une 'tite review est la bienvenue :) Bonne lecture !

Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il lui en voulut. _Elle_ était là. Attendant sagement. Comme si _elle_ savait qu'ils arrivaient. Et cette sensation de vide qui le tenaillait commença à se faire de plus en plus petite. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais ça lui fit du bien. Alors, il se permit un regard. Et le vit. A dix mètres d'_elle_. Il tremblait. De peur sans doute. Et peut-être aussi un peu de froid. Mais bon. Il s'en foutait. Car il comprit, que tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était elle. Tout simplement _elle_. C'avait toujours été-_elle_. Le centre de son monde. De sa vie. Qu'il l'a martyrise. Qu'il l'a déteste. Tout revenait toujours à _elle_. Comme si sa vie ne pouvait être sans sa présence. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se sentit plus seul. Alors, il put rayonner.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle croisa son regard, et elle sut. Le sentiment de manque qui lui trouait le ventre disparut. Elle sut qu'elle s'était toujours trompée. Que finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de se venger. Finalement elle ne souffrait pas pour de vrai. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Alors, elle put rayonner.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'_elle_. _Elle_ rayonnait. Pas au sens propre. Ou alors, juste à ses yeux. Et c'était amplement suffisant. _Elle_ était tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché chez une fille. _Elle_ n'était pas belle. Ses cheveux étaient broussailleux, ternes, touffus et emmêlés. Ses sourcils un peu trop épais. Ses yeux intelligents. Mais, _elle_ avait du charme. _Elle_ avait cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux quand _elle_ était heureuse. _Elle_ avait les coins de sa bouche qui souriait alors qu'_elle_ était en train de hurler sur ses amis. Quand _elle_ enguirlandait les jumeaux, on pouvait voir que ses yeux riaient de la blague qu'ils venaient de faire. Il aimait tout chez _elle_. Les autres filles n'étaient que des remplaçantes. En attendant que son heure arrive.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

En le voyant arriver, elle lui en voulut. Il était là. Comme ça.. Il n'avait pas l'air plus essoufflé que ça… Juste un peu rouge. Ca faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu… Elle aurait put se noyer dedans. Passer sa vie à les contempler ! Et son esprit, fidèle à son habitude se mit en marche. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi eux ? Elle commença à répertorier toutes ses connaissances. Aucune ne faisait mention d'un phénomène pareil. Mais après tout de que se passait-il réellement ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle de l'affection pour lui ? Elle l'aimait ! Maintenant, c'était une évidence ! Comment avait-elle put l'ignorer ? Ron n'était rien à côté de lui. Il était tout. Son passé, son présent et son futur.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle ferma les yeux. Reprit son souffle. Et rompit le charme. Alors tout le monde retint son souffle. Attendant la colère qui allait suivre. Mais elle ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, elle fondit en larmes. Réellement. Elle pleurait. Et les trois garçons, la regardait. Sous le choc. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle qui était debout cinq minutes plus tôt, tomba. Tout en pleurant. Elle pleurait. Elle qui n'avait pas versé une larme à la mort de Ginny. Ni à celle de Maugrey. Ni pour celle de Minerva, Remus ou Tonks. Elle n'avait pas non plus pleuré à la mort de ses parents. Mais là elle pleurait. Toutes ces larmes retenues, sortaient. En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard. Par une froide nuit d'hiver. Alors qu'elle recommençait sa Septième Année. A 20 ans. Hermione Granger, pilier du Trio d'Or, Résistante et Survivante de la Grande Guerre, était en larme. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle qui était connue pour ne jamais pleurer. Ne jamais montrer la moindre de ses émotions. Pleurait. Comme un bébé.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne sut pas quand il fut le plus surpris. Quand elle avait osé rompre le charme ? Quand elle fondit en larmes ? Ou alors, quand elle tomba tout en pleurant ? Il était choqué. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré devant lui. Même quand il lui sortait les pires horreurs. Même aux enterrements. Là encore, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Et maintenant ils étaient là. Tous les trois. A la regarder pleurer. Toutes les larmes de son corps. Les trois hommes de sa vie. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ni comment réagir. Alors, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Mme Pompresh était connue pour ça. Personne ne pouvait rester dans l'infirmerie, à part les malades. Sauf si elle en donnait l'autorisation. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand les trois garçons qui accompagnait Miss Granger lui répondirent que "si elle ne les laissait pas rester, elle se verrait sans doute virée de Poudlard…" Voyant, combien ils étaient sérieux, elle n'insista pas. De toute façon, la demoiselle dormait. Alors, s'ils voulaient perdre leurs temps, ça ne la regardait pas. Mais bon.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Pansy Parkinson était loin d'être bête. Même si elle s'amusait à le faire croire à tout le monde. Elle était sans doute une des plus intelligentes de sa promotion. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand elle reçut un mot de Drago Malfoy lui demandant de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation. Elle pensait que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide. Pas elle. Pas cette fille. Alors elle comprit, elle aussi. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et lui prit la main. Sans dire un mot. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se contenta de rester là. A ses côtés. Comme toute meilleure amie se doit de faire. Elle poserait ses questions plus tard.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée du retard de publication... En tout cas laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture :) et vraiment désolée du retard...**

_Poudlard : Première Année,_

Elle était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Ses cheveux formaient une masse broussailleuse autour de son visage. Pourtant, quand il l'avait vu, il avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur. Même si elle était moche. C'est pourquoi, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de lui demander son nom. Même si maintenant, elle occupait son esprit. Elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Pff !!!! Comme s'ils pouvaient devenir amis maintenant…

Elle avait été surprise. Sa peau était tellement pale. Ses yeux si bleus. Et son sourire… A la fois moqueur et gentil. Tellement de contradiction dans cette même personne ! Elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de retenir d'écarquiller ses yeux, quand il lui avait dit son nom. Malfoy ! Un descendant d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang Pur. Il irait à Serpentard. C'était sur. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et à sa mignonne tête blonde…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Poudlard : Deuxième Année,_

Elle était insupportable. Elle savait tout. Tout le temps. Les professeurs n'avaient même pas le temps de finir de poser la question que sa main était déjà levée. Il avait supporté la chose l'année dernière. Mais cette année ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il avait étudié tout l'été ! Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait dire des choses méchantes et en avoir des bonnes notes.

Elle n'osait pas l'avouer mais il devenait de plus en plus mignon. Par contre elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi essayait-il de lever la main plus vite que lui ? Il avait réussit une fois. Ron l'avait distraite. Sinon, le reste du temps, elle était toujours la plus rapide.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Poudlard : Troisième Année,

Il commençait à ressentir une étrange impression de manque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais ça lui faisait mal. Au ventre, au cœur. Partout. Et c'était épuisant. Il avait mal tout le temps. Il était de plus en plus pâle. Il avait juste remarqué, que quand elle était là, il avait moins mal.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Malfoy avait l'air de plus en plus mal en point. De petites cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Son teint était de plus en plus cireux. Si c'était possible ! Pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui… C'est juste qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il allait un peu mieux quand elle était dans les parages. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir des maux de ventres incroyables. Quand elle se sentait seule. Déprimée. Abandonnée. Perdue. Mais elle mettait ça sur le compte du stress…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Poudlard : Quatrième Année,_

Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put empêcher un sourire satisfait en la voyant pleurer. C'est vrai, qu'elle était belle. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas être belle. C'était lui, qui devait former le plus beau couple. Il avait Pansy pour ça. Sa meilleure amie. Sa sœur de cœur. Celle qui était toujours là pour lui. Il lui avait acheté la plus belle robe. Alors, selon leur habitude, ils étaient devenus, le couple le plus glamour de Poudlard. Ils savaient. Ils le savaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Quand les autres jouaient, eux apprenaient comment se tenir en société. Alors peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une enfance heureuse, mais ils savaient se tenir. Et savoir se tenir, n'incluait pas faire un scandale à la fin.

Elle ne savait pas, ce qui l'énervait le plus. L'attitude de Ron ou, le sourire satisfait de Malfoy. Ou alors son attitude déconcertante. Elle avait vu, quand elle avait descendu les escaliers, cette petite lueur de jalousie. Surtout au moment où, elle était passé devant lui au bras de Victor. C'est vrai elle était satisfaite. Mais le voir au bras de Parkinson, lui avait broyé l'estomac. Ils étaient tellement beaux ensemble. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, leurs corps se cherchaient, ils ne s'en apercevaient même pas. Elle enviait tellement leur complicité… Même si elle savait que ce qu'elle partageait avec Harry était semblable.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Poudlard : Cinquième Année,_

Il détestait ce crapaud. Son rose. Partout. Tout le temps. Et sa voie. Merlin, qu'il haïssait sa voix ! Il ne la supportait plus. Elle qui s'écrasait devant lui. Qui lui accordait tous les privilèges qu'il voulait. Qui faisait son bonheur en punissant Potter. Tout le temps. Il avait bien vu que ses heures de colles devaient être spéciales. Mais bon. Il avait qu'à fermer sa gueule aussi. C'était pas compliqué. Et puis, s'il pouvait supporter les doloris de son père, pourquoi, Potter ne pourrait supporter une punition comme celle-ci ?

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Poudlard : Sixième Année,_

Il avait changé. Il ne souriait plus. Même plus un petit sourire en coin. Il ne s'intéressait plus aux filles. Il n'était plus lui. Juste une copie conforme. Mais sans vie. Juste une image.

Elle avait changé. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. Tous les matins, elle se saisissait avec angoisse du journal. Et regardait avec impatience, tous les matins si le nom de ses parents apparaissait. Ou un nom connu.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Coucou, je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis désolée. Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard. Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez serait le bienvenue. Ca ne prend que deux minutes et ça fait super plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprecierez. :)_

Tout était blanc. Partout. Et ce silence. Pas un son. Seul le bruit de ses pas se répertoriait dans le vide. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Rien. Personne. Et puis elle leva la tête. Et ne put retenir un soupir émerveillé. Il neigeait. De petits flocons. Et elle se mit à tourner, tourner, tourner. Sans s'arrêter. A s'en donner le tournis. Juste pour voir si elle était bien vivante. Car, pour avoir envie de vomir, il faut être vivant, non ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle ne voulait plus partir. C'était merveilleux. Pouvoir tourner sans s'arrêter, et rien ressentir. Elle s'arrêta. Soudainement. Cette réflexion venait de la perturber. Effectivement elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de haine, de tristesse, d'angoisse. Rien. Et ça n'était pas normal. Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle se mit à courir. Courir avait toujours été la solution quand elle se sentait en danger. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle courut. Il lui sembla que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle courait comme ça. Sans but. Sans savoir où elle allait. Elle savait juste qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Alors elle continua.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il était fatigué. Vanné. Il en avait marre. Ras le bol. Plein le dos de toutes ces insultes. Toute l'école ne parlait que de ça. Malfoy avait fait quelque chose à Hermione Granger, et maintenant elle était à l'infirmerie. Mourante. Les seules personnes au courant était : Harry Potter, la famille Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy. Sauf que personne ne parlait. Aucun ne voulait dire ce qu'il c'était passé. Et toute l'école s'était retournée contre le Serpentard. Il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa maison sans sa garde rapprochée. Il recevait des lettres de menaces, et plusieurs élèves avaient faillit réussir à lui lancer un sort. Sauf que c'était Drago Malfoy, et les seules personnes capables de le battre était à l'infirmerie. L'une, selon la rumeur, entre la vie et la mort. Et l'autre à son chevet. Alors il subissait. Et passait ses journées à alterner, cours et infirmerie. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait en paix. Aux côtés de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus. Hermione Granger. Là, à son chevet, il ne sentait plus cette boule au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait plus le sentiment qu'il allait tout perdre d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'avait plus cette peur irrationnelle qui lui coupait le souffle. Il n'était plus pris de bouffées de haine à l'état pur à tout instant de la journée. Ni de ce sentiment de jalousie intense qui lui bouffait les tripes. Littéralement. Alors il relativisait. Si se retrouver à côté d'elle lui permettait d'aller mieux. Pourquoi pas ?

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle avait fait des recherches. Passé des heures à la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver une toute petite information sur ce qui bouffait son meilleur ami. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait l'air bien qu'aux côtés de la Sang de Bourbe. Et ce n'était pas normal. Même si elle n'avait jamais réellement cru à ces idioties sur le Sang, c'était un réflexe. Une habitude. Mauvaise, mais une habitude quand même. Après tous les _Doloris_ qu'elle avait reçu, elle n'allait pas changer maintenant. Et puis un jour, elle trouva. Dans le plus inattendu des bouquins. En lisant bien le chapitre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle eut un véritable fou rire. Impossible pour elle de s'arrêter. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle recopia le chapitre, dans son intégralité. Rangea le livre. Et sortit en courant de la pièce. La plupart des élèves ayant assisté à la scène, furent choqué. Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson connaissait-elle la bibliothèque ?

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle s'arrêta de courir, quand elle arriva face à un homme de dos. Etrangement, elle n'eut pas besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Elle n'était pas essoufflée. Pas fatiguée. Il se retourna, et la regarda. C'était son père. Il fit apparaître deux gros fauteuils. Et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Et il se mit à lui parler. Sans s'arrêter. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question. Et elle écouta. Sans perdre une miette de ce qu'il disait. Durant cette explication, son visage passa par de nombreuses expressions. Attention, surprise, colère, doute, et enfin acceptation. Quand elle accepta la vérité, elle disparue dans un flash.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il se levait pour partir. Et il l'entendit. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Mais il entendit sa respiration se ralentir. Elle respirait doucement. En prenant de grandes inspirations. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait rêvé. Parce que ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi se réveillait-elle quand il était là ? Elle était sensée se réveiller pendant la surveillance de la belette ou de St Potter. Pas quand c'était son tour. Elle devait ouvrir les yeux devant Weasley. Ce dernier s'excuserait pour son comportement de ces derniers mois, et ils se réconcilieraient. Et ensuite, ils se marieraient et auraient pleins d'enfants. Des rouquins premiers de la classe, par dizaines ! En fait non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et ne voit que lui. Il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et ne soit plus en paix qu'avec lui. Il voulait être le centre de son monde. Il voulait que tout son univers ne tourne plus qu'autour de lui. Etait-il égoïste ? Oui. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était à lui. Il avait enfin trouvé le remède à ses malheurs. Le remède à ses crises d'angoisses, à ses maux de ventre, à sa peur qui lui bouffait littéralement les tripes, à ces brusques envies de meurtres, à ces soudaines bouffées de haines, à ces crises de larmes qui le tenait éveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Tous ces tourments, il en avait parlé à Pansy et Blaise. Ils étaient les seuls à être au courant. Personne d'autre ne savait. Mais tout ça s'était arrêté depuis qu'il était dans cette infirmerie, à la regarder.

Et brusquement, il sentit sa respiration se ralentir. Se calmer. Il aspirait de longues bouffées. Comme quelqu'un qui fume sa première clope depuis des mois et qui la savoure. Alors il se retourna, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Car ce qu'il y voyait, il était sur de le retrouver dans son propre regard.


	10. Chapitre 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je sais que c'est un peu gros de demander ça, mais une 'tite review, à la fin de votre lecture me ferait plaisir. Comme d'habitude tout est à J.K.R. Voilà bonne lecture !

Ce n'était pas de l'amour à proprement parler. Plutôt une forme d'apaisement. Son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion. A part cette sérénité. Comme si elle savait que maintenant tout irait bien. Qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle prit son temps. Rien ne pressait. Elle avait toute sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Lui expliquer. Elle voulait voir si ça viendrait naturellement. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, tout irait bien.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Elle se dit après coup qu'elle aurait peut-être du. Juste pour prévenir qu'elle arrivait. Elle eut l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Elle ne cherchait pas à être discrète. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle en avait perdu l'habitude. Drago lui lança un regard lui demandant d'être moins bruyante. Elle plia son papier et le rangea dans sa poche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il la couvait du regard. Elle remarqua que leurs regards s'accrochaient, et ne se quittaient plus. Leurs respirations étaient synchrones et aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne sut pas ce qui le surprit le plus quand il approcha de la pièce. Entendre son rire ou, entendre son rire mélangé à un autre. A un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il n'osa pas entrer dans la chambre. Il avait peur d'interrompre ce moment. Il voulait l'entendre rire. Encore et toujours. Alors il se souvint de tous ces moments passés ensemble. Parce qu'il n'y avait toujours eu qu'eux. Tous les trois, ils ne formaient qu'un. Mais cette guerre semblait avoir eu raison de leur amitié. Lui qu'il la pensait indestructible. Il avait vu les failles apparaître, et n'avait rien fait. Il se sentait tellement vidé. Et ne voulait plus jamais s'occuper des problèmes des autres. Il en avait le droit, non ? Il avait tout sacrifié pour une population, qui refusait d'admettre la vérité. Elle avait laissé le plus grand mage noir, s'ériger en dictateur. Elle avait collaboré. Un grand nombre de sorciers, s'était associé aux Mangemorts, par peur. Ils l'avaient obligé à tuer. Et aujourd'hui, si tout le monde le voyait comme un héros, lui se voyait comme un meurtrier. Car c'était ce qu'il était. Et, depuis peu il était aussi un traître. En effet, en refusant de voir le désespoir d'Hermione, la connerie de Ron, il avait contribué à ce beau bordel. Alors, oui il se sentait responsable. Et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Juste pour entendre son rire quelques minutes, avant de devoir entrer, en priant pour qu'elle ne le chasse pas.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Quand il arriva, il le vit assis par terre. Et il comprit alors ce qu'il refusait de voir depuis des mois. Il n'était pas le Survivant. Juste un ado paumé. Un mec qui avait connu la guerre, perdu les personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours été là. Pour la pierre philosophale, dans la chambre des secrets, dans la Cabane Hurlante, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au ministère, les horcruxes. Ils avaient toujours fait face ensemble. Jusqu'au bout ils avaient été tous les trois. Jusqu'à Voldemort. Après sa mort ç'avait été la dégringolade. Il n'avait pas su comment faire face. Il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. Alors il s'était laissé porter tout simplement. Et il avait dérivé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il coule. Et au moment où il pensait avoir touché le fond, il avait découvert ce qu'_elle_ avait fait. Et là, il avait percuté. Il n'était pas le seul. Ils avaient tous les trois coulés. Ils n'avaient pas su comment vivre après ça. On leur avait volé leurs jeunesses, et on les avait laissé là, sans leur dire quoi faire, une fois le sale boulot achevé. Et ça, ce n'était pas juste. On ne pouvait pas prendre des enfants, leur demander de tuer et ne pas les aider après. C'était hypocrite. Et eux payaient les pots cassés.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Il enviait cet apaisement qu'elle dégageait. Il lui en voulait. Parce que, lui cet apaisement il ne l'avait qu'auprès d'elle. Et ça n'était pas juste. Lui aussi, il voulait pouvoir sourire. Rire. Et ne pas osciller en permanence entre haine et tristesse. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Ils étaient toute une génération comme ça. Ils avaient tué. Même si c'était pour survivre. Même si c'était pour ne pas être tué. Même si c'était pour avoir une chance d'avoir une vie après. Mais cette vie valait-elle vraiment le coup ? Il se demandait, après coup, si tuer pour _ça_ en valait vraiment la peine. Etait-il vraiment heureux maintenant ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était insomniaque, irritable, lunatique. Son père était en prison, sa mère était folle. Les doloris, après l'emprisonnement de son mari, l'avaient fait sombrer dans la folie. Elle ne croyait pas à l'idéologie de Voldemort, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors elle avait suivi. Et maintenant elle ne reconnaissait même plus son propre fils. Lui qui ne dormait plus. Ou alors très peu. Fils qui comme tout le monde, était sur le qui-vive en permanence, avait sa baguette à porter de main, ne pouvait s'empêcher de brouiller les pistes derrières lui, maîtrisait les impardonnables mieux que certains adultes, ne bronchait pas devant un corps mort. Mais un fils qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, avait peur. En permanence. Et cette peur le rongeait. Il dormait avec sa baguette sous son oreiller.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle fut étonnée. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle le voyait sourire. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Juste les coins de sa bouche qui se relevaient. Un peu. Et pour se donner un peu de courage, elle le regarda dormir une minute de plus. Après, elle se tourna vers la Sang de Bourbe. Et la regarda.

"- _Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment._

-_ Quel moment ?_

_- Celui, où je pourrais le voir dormir. Sans que même son sommeil soit troublé par l'angoisse._

_- Il est beau._

Elle ne chercha pas à nier. C'était une évidence.

- _Je t'avoue, qu'au début je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ses humeurs étaient calquées aux tiennes ? Pourquoi, il ne voulait pas quitter ta chambre pendant ton coma. Et puis après, j'ai compris. Quand il était là, il ne souffrait plus. Il ne s'énervait plus. Alors j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. Et je suis allée à la bibliothèque._

_- Tu as quoi !_ Hermione recracha son verre d'eau, sous le coup de la surprise.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ces personnes qui pensent que je ne connais pas la bibliothèque. Celle de Poudlard, fait la moitié de la mienne. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'aller dans celle-ci. Jusqu'à récemment. Je n'avais pas le temps de me faire envoyer les livres nécessaires par hibou. _

_- Et qu'as tu trouvé ?_

_- Oh, à mon humble avis, rien que tu ne saches déjà._

_- Tu ne vas rien lui dire ?_

_- Non. Mais je te préviens. Je le considère comme mon frère. Et si tu lui fais le moindre mal, dis-toi que Voldemort et Bella, m'ont enseigné l'art de la torture. Et que je n'hésiterais pas_. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes pour que le message s'imprime dans son esprit._ Pour lui, j'irais chercher Voldemort d'entre les morts, si cela devait contribuer à son bonheur. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin actuellement._

_- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas dans ce cas ?_

_- J'aimerais, que comme moi, il puisse avoir la chance d'apprendre à aimer._"

Et sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la chambre. Laissant une Hermione, un peu perdue.


	11. Chapitre 10

Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Sincèrement, je sais que ça peut paraître présomptueux, mais si vous pouviez laisser une review, ça serait pas mal. Ca prend même pas cinq minutes et ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent. Même si ça ne plaît pas. Et puis honnêtement c'est désespérant de voir que des gens lisent, ajoutent à leurs favoris, mais ne disent pas pourquoi. Alors voilà, svp si vous lisez, laissez une review. Sur ce Bonne Lecture :)

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie. Très peu d'élèves étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était le Trio d'Or essayer de renouer des liens. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait honte. Elle avait réintégré son appartement de Préfète en Chef.. Elle n'avait rien dit, quand la première nuit, il était venu. Elle était allongée dans son lit, et à trois heures du matin, elle avait senti un poids à côté d'elle. Il s'était allongé à un bout du lit, sans rien dire. Alors, elle avait pu fermer les yeux et dormir. En se réveillant le lendemain matin, elle était dans ses bras. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. Ils restèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne. Ensuite, elle l'avait éteint. Il s'était levé, et enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il ne s'adressait pas la parole. Aucun des deux ne parlaient de ce qu'il se passait la nuit. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils ne faisaient que dormir après tout.

o0O0o0O0o0O0

Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide à la base. Elle était même une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard. C'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas étaler sa culture. Et même si elle se faisait passer pour quelqu'un de stupide, toute personne qui la connaissait pouvait voir l'étendu de ses connaissances. C'est pourquoi, elle comprit très vite ce qu'il se passait, entre eux. Elle n'eut aucun mal. C'était tellement évident. Lui avait moins de cernes. Ses yeux retrouvaient même, cette étincelle d'arrogance, qu'ils avaient perdu. Quant à elle, ses joues reprenaient des couleurs. Elle n'était plus aussi maigre. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient moins ternes. Et quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, il ne se parlait pas. Leurs regards ne se croisaient pas, mais ils se cherchaient. S'accrochaient et ne se lâchaient pas. A moins que l'un des deux quittent la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Potter aussi. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Ce fut sans doute à partir de ce moment là qu'ils redevinrent le Trio d'Or. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la Grande Salle. C'était le repas de midi. Tous les élèves se trouvaient là. Et tous se turent quand ils reconnurent cette voix.

"- _Bordel, Ron ! Tu peux pas apprendre à manger correctement ? _

_-Chquoi ? _

_-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et par la même occasion, il serait temps que tu comprennes que ta bouche n'est pas un hangar ! _Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais ne prêta pas pour autant attention aux personnes qui les entouraient. _Ca ne sert strictement à rien de tout mettre dedans, dans l'espoir de manger plus vite ! Sais-tu qu'il est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poud…_

_-Ah non ! Y'en a marre d'entendre parler de ce bouquin de merde à tout bout de champs ! Plein le cul ! Ras le bol ! _

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de lire un livre que tout le monde doit en faire autant !_

_-Mais je lis des livres ! Désolé que ce ne soit pas l'Histoire de Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu prends encore la peine de le lire, tu le connais par cœur depuis le temps !_

_-Je le lis parce qu'il est intéressant. Et tu as un truc vert entre les dents…_

_-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre charmante discussion, mais tout le monde vous regarde._

_-Harry, on ne t'a pas sonné !_"

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, et explosèrent de rire. Alors tout le monde se détendit. Si le Trio d'Or rigolait c'est que tout allait bien.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Ils ne dirent rien quand elle leur demanda de faire des recherches avec elle à la bibliothèque. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie. Même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils le faisaient. Ils se posaient à ses côtés et la regardaient chercher. Elle lisait un maximum de bouquins. Mme Pince ne disait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était grâce à eux, que d'une part elle était toujours en vie, et que d'autre part, ses livres étaient toujours là. Alors elle tolérait. Tout. Les sandwiches du rouquin, le matériel pour nettoyer le balai de la touffe de cheveux, et les piles qui formaient un château fort autour de la jeune fille. Elle tolérait même le blond. Celui qui se cachai derrière des étagères pour la surveiller. Elle voyait bien la souffrance que dégageaient ses traits quand il arrivait. Et l'apaisement quand un mètre la séparait d'elle.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle cherchait. Désespérément. Comment faire ? Elle ne savait pas. Ella avait jute remarquer une chose. Quand il était là, elle se sentait bien. Lui aussi avait du le remarquer d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'il était là. A la bibliothèque. Elle y passait ses journées, et l'avait bien remarqué. A un mètre cinquante d'elle. Il était assoupi. Avec un air tellement heureux, qu'elle n'osait pas le réveiller. Alors de temps en temps, elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et le regardait dormir. Juste pour reposer son cerveau surmené.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il avait remarqué qu'à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il avait tenu deux heures sans souffrir. Sans ressentir cette angoisse qui lui tordait les boyaux. Et puis, au repas dans la Grande Salle, en passant près d'elle, il l'avait à nouveau ressenti. Cette sensation de bien être qui le remplissait. L'apaisait. Seulement quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui. Alors il avait compris. Son corps s'était habitué à elle. Et maintenant, il était comme drogué. Quand elle n'était pas là, il était en manque. Et il se souvint d'une histoire que lui racontait sa mère quand il était petit.

"_Il y a longtemps, vraiment très longtemps_, _quand Merlin était encore jeune, la magie était présente partout. Il n'y avait pas de séparation entre sorciers et moldus. Tout le monde s'entre aidait. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de mélanges. Les sorciers restaient entre eux et les moldus faisaient de même. Un jour, un jeune sorcier, tomba amoureux d'une moldue. Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle avait du charme. Son cœur était aussi gros qu'elle. Et elle avait cette capacité à s'émerveiller de tout, d'aimer tout le monde. Elle pensait aux autres avant elle. Et lui, comme bien d'autres, ne résista pas à son charme. Cependant elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Alors elle partit. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier. Elle se disait juste qu'en partant, il l'oublierait, et aimerait une autre fille. Sauf que ça ne marcha pas. Il lança des sorts par centaines pour la retrouver. Ce qu'il réussit à faire. Et, de leur union naquit une petite fille nommée Ella. Elle avait hérité des pouvoirs magiques de son père. Elle eut une enfance paisible. Sa famille habitant en forêt, elle ne fut pas troublée par les guerres ravageant le monde. En effet, les Moldus ne voulaient plus des Sorciers, et décidèrent de s'en débarrasser. Un jour, elle rencontra Damian. Un très beau jeune homme. Il était sorcier, et ses pouvoirs immenses. Il tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ensembles ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils étaient inséparables. Ils ne pouvaient rester longtemps séparés. Ils se marièrent, et eurent plusieurs enfants. Toujours dans leur forêt, ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui se passait autour. Un jour cependant, un groupe de Moldus, eut vent de l'existence de cette famille sorcière. Ils les attaquèrent. Ella fut la seule survivante de l'attaque. Elle devint folle et mourut de douleur…_

_Vois-tu mon fils, la légende raconte que Damian et Ella étaient des âmes sœurs. En période de guerre, mêlant sorciers et moldus, cette même légende veut que des personnes que tout oppose, trouve leurs âmes sœurs. Cependant, cette légende est vieille et personne n'y croit. Mais moi, j'y crois, et je prie Merlin pour qu'un tu puisses avoir la chance de la rencontrer. Comme ça tu seras heureux. Plus que je ne le serais jamais._"

Il devint tout blanc. Enfin plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Il comprenait maintenant. Et ça lui fit peur.


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster une suite. J'avoue avoir eu une panne sèche, et des soucis personnels qui ont fait que je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Il adorait cette histoire quand il était petit. A ce moment précis, il l'a haïssait. Ça parlait de lui. Lui et elle. Et il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Il avait tenté de passer une journée sans aller à la bibliothèque. Sans la voir. Sans être proche d'elle. Il n'avait pas réussi. Au bout d'une heure, plié en deux, il s'était traîné jusqu'à elle. Sauf que sa douleur n'était pas passée. Et il s'était effondré par terre. Plié en deux, en se tenant le ventre.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle tomba à terre, pliée en deux. En se tenant le ventre. Sous le regard effaré de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils la transportèrent à l'infirmerie.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque. Pour parler avec lui. Maintenant qu'il ne la quittait plus, c'était le seul moyen de lui parler. Elle hurla en le voyant au sol. Tout blanc. Tout le monde sortit pour voir le grand Drago Malfoy, allongé par terre. Plié en deux, et plus blanc que d'habitude. N'importe qui aurait hurlé. Pas elle. Elle, elle avait simplement sorti sa baguette et lancé un sort de lévitation avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Elle était morte de rire.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Etrangement, dès que Malfoy fut amené, les douleurs commencèrent à s'estomper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est très bizarre. Par mesure de sécurité, Madame Pompresh en mis un à chaque extrémité de la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils se sont de nouveau tordus de douleur. Parkinson, qui revenait des toilettes, a arboré son sourire "je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas". Elle est bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais elle, Zabini et Malfoy ont réussi à s'en sortir après la guerre. Ils auraient collaboré avec l'Ordre en tant qu'agents doubles. Je sais qu'ils ont tous les trois étés marqués, mais ils on aussi reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe et conservé leurs fortunes. Ils sont maintenant les trois plus grosses fortunes du Royaume Uni.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il sut qu'un truc clochait dès que je l'ai vu arriver sur le toit. Qu'est-ce que la fouine foutait là ? Et pourquoi, c'est lui qui avait porté Mione à l'infirmerie ?

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il avait horreur d'être dérangé. C'est pourquoi, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient le joindre à tout moment. Et en général, ils ne le faisaient pas à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Alors franchement, il n'apprécia pas du tout de recevoir une beuglante. Surtout quand il était au lit. Avec deux filles.

_Laisser une review à l'auteur lui donne le même sourire que lorsque vous donnez un bonbon à un enfant._


	13. Chapitre 12

Voici un nouveau chapitre :) Bonne Lecture et svp une petite review fait toujours plaisir =D

Avant même qu'il entre, elle sut qu'il arrivait. Elle se redressa.. Elle allait enfin être soutenue. Elle savait qu'il se rangerait toujours de son côté. Il lui faisait confiance. Aveuglément. Même si elle tuait quelqu'un, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Quitte à mentir devant tout le monde. Alors pour ce qui était de la soutenir face à ces deux boulets…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Quand il arriva, il vit d'abord sa puce droite comme un "i". Et il sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Potter semblait presque convaincu, mais Weasmoche était rouge de colère. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'infirmière qui passait de Drago à Granger en courant en essayant de les soigner. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de réussir. Il rejoignit rapidement sa puce, et se mit à son côté en la serrant dans ses bras.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-Bordel ! Puisque je vous dis que si on ne les rapproche pas, ils vont continuer à avoir mal !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va faire confiance à une débile de Serpentard ?

-Où tu as vu que j'étais débile ?

-Tu es PANSY PARKINSON, la nana la plus débile que je connaisse !

-Weasmoche, sans te menacer, hurle encore une fois sur elle, et je jure que même Voldemort ne t'aurait pas fait autant souffrir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise. Il ne me fait pas peur. Alors je vous le dis une dernière fois, soit vous faites ce que je dis, soit vous regardez votre meilleure amie mourir.

-Allez Ron, elle ne risque rien. Au pire, elle sera juste à côté de Malfoy. Et je te rappelle que depuis le début de l'année, il lui a moins fait de peine que toi.

-On avait dit qu'on ne remettrait jamais ça sur le tapis ! Et tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle qu'on parle de Malfoy le Mangemort ? Tu sais celui qui a une putain de tête de mort sur son putain de bras ? Tu sais celui qui nous a pourri la vie pendant six ans ? Et toi, tu voudrais qu'on colle son lit à celui de...

-Ne pense même pas à prononcer son prénom. Pour l'instant, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on oubliait tout. Mais là, moi je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé ton temps à la consoler, à sécher ses larmes. Tu ne t'es pas inquiété de ce qui lui arrivait. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu ais remarqué qu'elle changeait. Tu ne voyais pas son visage se tordre de douleur pour une raison inconnue. Et tu ne voyais pas ce même visage s'apaiser quand Malfoy rentrait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Alors je ne sais franchement pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, mais si pour qu'elle aille mieux, il faut qu'elle soit le plus près possible de lui, ce ne sera pas à toi de décider ce qui est bon pour elle. Elle a peut-être décidé de te pardonner, mais pour moi, tu es toujours à l'essai. Alors, Pansy, explique-nous juste pourquoi tu penses qu'il faut rapprocher les lits.

-Voilà, il y a une histoire que tous les petits sorciers connaissent. "Il y a longtemps, vraiment très longtemps, quand Merlin était encore jeune, la magie était présente partout. Il n'y avait pas de séparation entre sorciers et moldus. Tout le monde s'entre aidait. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de mélanges. Les sorciers restaient entre eux et les moldus faisaient de même. Un jour, un jeune sorcier, tomba amoureux d'une moldue. Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle avait du charme. Son cœur était aussi gros qu'elle. Et elle avait cette capacité à s'émerveiller de tout, d'aimer tout le monde. Elle pensait aux autres avant elle. Et lui, comme bien d'autres, ne résista pas à son charme. Cependant elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Alors elle partit. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier. Elle se disait juste qu'en partant, il l'oublierait, et aimerait une autre fille. Sauf que ça ne marcha pas. Il lança des sorts par centaines pour la retrouver. Ce qu'il réussit à faire. Et, de leur union naquit une petite fille nommée Ella. Elle avait hérité des pouvoirs magiques de son père. Elle eut une enfance paisible. Sa famille habitant en forêt, elle ne fut pas troublée par les guerres ravageant le monde. En effet, les Moldus ne voulaient plus des Sorciers, et décidèrent de s'en débarrasser. Un jour, elle rencontra Damian. Un très beau jeune homme. Il était sorcier, et ses pouvoirs immenses. Il tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ensembles ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils étaient inséparables. Ils ne pouvaient rester longtemps séparés. Ils se marièrent, et eurent plusieurs enfants. Toujours dans leur forêt, ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui se passait autour. Un jour cependant, un groupe de Moldus, eut vent de l'existence de cette famille sorcière. Ils les attaquèrent. Ella fut la seule survivante de l'attaque. Elle devint folle et mourut de douleur… Vois-tu mon fils, la légende raconte que Damian et Ella étaient des âmes sœurs. En période de guerre, mêlant sorciers et moldus, cette même légende veut que des personnes que tout oppose, trouve leurs âmes sœurs."

-Oui je la connais cette histoire, Mère me la racontait. Non attend, tu veux dire que…

-Oui Blaise.

-Quoi ! Quoi ?

-A ton avis Ron de qui parle l'histoire ?

-De deux personnes qui se détestent plus que tout, et que la guerre va rapprocher. Ce sont des âmes sœurs, et… Oh par la culotte de Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Oh non ! Comment ça se fait !

-Donc selon toi Pansy, Drago et Mione sont des âmes sœurs ?

-Oui. Ce que l'histoire pour enfants ne dit pas, c'est qu'à partir du moment où les deux âmes sœurs vivent sous le même toit, elles ont un délai limité pour se déclarer leur amour.

-Quel est ce délai ?

-C'est justement le problème. Il dépend des personnes concernées. Et apparemment pour Hermione et Drago, il est assez court. Le truc, c'est que s'ils ne s'avouent pas leur amour, leurs corps vont tout faire pour les réunir. Et s'il ne se passe rien, ils vont juste mourir.

-Cool. Super. Ça ne met pas du tout la pression, ça.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Donc, tu veux dire que si là, maintenant, tout de suite on rapproche les lits, ils vont aller mieux ?

-Oui, Potter. Tu n'es peut-être pas si bête que ça. Finalement.

-Merci du compliment. Enfin je ne sais pas si cela en est vraiment un, mais je vais le prendre comme ça.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-C'était bizarre. Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était peut-être du à la chaleur qu'elle sentait au niveau de sa main. Ça lui faisait du bien. Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Rester comme ça pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle était juste bien.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il se sentait bien. Il savait qu'elle devait être dans les parages. Sinon, il aurait toujours cette boule au ventre. Et là, tout allait bien. Il voulut se retourner dans son lit, mais sentit un poids à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et la vit. Elle était dans son lit. Mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre…

_La review est le salaire de l'auteur :)_


	14. Chapitre 13

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que ça fait trois chapitres de suite mais je viens juste de finir mes rattrapages :) Je suis donc en **vacances **! Comme d'habitude tout est à JKR. Bonne lecture et laissez une 'tite review svp =D Surtout que maintenant que j'ai compris comment on fait, ben je répond à celles qui ne sont pas anonymes (les autres je ne peux pas :/ ).

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était bien. Elle ne sentait plus ce poids au creux de son ventre. Tout allait bien. Et puis, d'un coup elle compris. Ce n'était pas normal. Si elle ne sentait plus la boule au creux de son ventre, elle devait être avec lui. Ses craintes disparurent d'un coup. Ils ne la laisseraient jamais dormir dans le même lit que lui. Alors, elle se rendormit paisiblement.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus pitoyable. Qu'il n'ose pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller, ou qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur elle ? Il se sentait bien. Heureux. Comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il se serra un peu plus contre elle, enfouit son visage dans sa masse de cheveux et se rendormis.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle ne put retenir un sourire ironique. Ils étaient _mignons_. Elle allait pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule à tout bout de champs maintenant. Elle imaginait assez bien la crise que ç'allait être quand les deux boulets allaient arriver. A côté d'elle, Blaise lui prit la main. Elle se tourna vers lui, et sourit. Elle se demandait quand il oserait avouer ses sentiments…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il savait que ça risquait de devenir comique quand les bouffons allaient arriver. Franchement, qui aurait put penser que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble ? Moi, lui soufflait la petite voix dans sa tête… Mais il ne voulut pas lui accorder de l'importance. Après tout c'était cette même voix qui lui disait que Weasley ne le laissait pas indifférent…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Il était resté à la bibliothèque, à faire des recherches. Il savait que Mione avait trouvé quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ces quelques jours passés à la bibliothèque tous les trois leurs avaient permis de maintenir l'illusion encore un peu. Il savait. Il avait compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était près à affronter ce nouveau changement. Il avait tellement peur de les perdre. De perdre cette amitié qui le maintenait en vie. Cette amitié qui lui avait permit d'affronter Voldemort. Cette même amitié qui lui avait permit de survivre à la mort de Sirius, Albus, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Hagrid.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il pouvait sentir toute la magie qui en émanait sans avoir franchit la porte. Il eut peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver, même si maintenant, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait. Au moment d'entrer, il se demanda si Parkinson était là.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

En le voyant marquer un temps d'arrêt, il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il s'était toujours fié à ses réactions. Toujours. C'était ce qui faisait de leur relation quelque chose d'unique. Si l'un d'eux trois avait un doute, ou une impression étrange, les deux autres s'y fiaient. Ils avaient évité plusieurs problèmes comme ça. Il se souvint de leur première année. Au début, ils n'étaient que deux. Et à partir d'Halloween, ils étaient devenus trois. Et maintenant, il avait peur de devenir un. De se retrouver seul. Avant de les connaître, il se sentait seul. Il avait beau avoir cinq frères, une sœur, ses deux parents, il se sentait seul. Perdu au milieu de cette famille trop nombreuse, qui attendait de lui des choses qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire. Puis il avait rencontré les deux parties manquantes de son cœur. Et là, il avait compris qu'avec eux, il ne serait jamais seul. Que même perdu au milieu de l'Antarctique, il serait toujours avec eux. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours penser par trois. Et puis il y avait eu cette putain de guerre. Ils avaient du grandir trop vite. Sans être préparés. Ils avaient tué. Ils avaient torturé. Ben oui. Tu crois vraiment que l'ennemi te donne l'information comme ça ? Ils avaient gagné. Mais depuis cette "victoire" il y avait ce sentiment amer. Celui qui fait que tu ne te sens pas à ta place quand on te félicite dans la rue. Mais féliciter pour quoi ? Avoir tué ? Avoir torturé ? Pourquoi mettre les enfants de Mangemorts à Azkaban ? Ils avaient fait la même chose qu'eux après tout. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Mais apparemment, les sorciers s'en foutaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était oublier. Oublier que la plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Ils s'étaient terrés dans leurs maisons. Attendant que ça passe. Parce que ça finirait par passer, n'est ce pas ? Alors ils avaient envoyé une bande d'adolescents faire la Guerre. La vraie. Celle qui tuait. Pas la belle Guerre racontée dans les livres.

Il avait tellement peur de les perdre. Que deviendrait-il sans eux ?

_Une review provoque l'apparition d'un sourire sur le visage de l'auteur :)_


	15. Chapitre 14

Salut ! Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu une panne. Donc voilà un nouveau mini chapitre. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je ne trouve pas ça très encourageant de voir que des personnes lisent mais ne commentent pas. Je sais que je ne publie pas régulièrement, mais laissez une review prend deux minutes, et ça aide de savoir ce que les gens pensent.

Bonne Lecture :)

Tout le monde vous dira que les héros vont toujours bien. C'est faux. Ils mentent. Les héros ne vont jamais bien. Gagner une guerre, ne permet pas d'aller bien. C'est vrai que pendant un cours laps de temps, on se sent mieux. Un peu euphorique. On oublie tout ce qu'on a pu faire pour gagner. Puis après on se souvient. De tout ce qu'on a du faire pour la gagner cette putain de guerre. Puis après on prend conscience. On réalise que si on n'avait pas gagné, on serait à la place des perdants d'aujourd'hui. On fait de l'insomnie. On boit. On culpabilise en permanence. On se plonge dans le travail. On ne pense plus. On dort tout le temps. On se bourre de cachets. On se drogue pour ne pas affronter la réalité. On ne sort plus. Et tout ça dans un seul but. Oublier. Oublier tout ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on a subit. Oublier que la population a laisser une bande d'ados faire la guerre. Affronter des mages noirs puissants. Oublier que cette même partie de la population ne s'est pas rebeller contre la dictature. Qu'elle a préféré se taire plutôt que d'aider. Qu'elle a collaboré pour ne pas être victime elle-même. Je n'ai jamais osé avouer à quelqu'un à quel point je pouvais détester ces gens qui viennent vers moi et me remercient. Merci pourquoi ? Pour avoir tuer à leur place ? Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de dire merci. Ça me fait juste me sentir vide. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout le monde n'avait que du mépris pour elle. Combien de fois lui avait-on craché au visage, l'avait-on insulté ? Tout cela parce que son camp n'avait pas gagné. Elle, Draco et Blaise étaient traités comme des parias. Ils avaient compris qu'aux lendemains de la guerre, les gens aient besoin d'exprimer leur colère. Mais maintenant ? Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse sans se faire agresser. La première fois, elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer avant d'arriver au loft. Maintenant, elle n'y allait plus. C'était plus simple.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au fait de pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, ou si c'était du au chocolat chaud. Ou alors peut-être les deux. En tout cas, il se sentait bien. Il avait même envie de l'embrasser. Juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. Ses lèvres avaient l'air douces. Alors il se pencha et l'embrassa. Tout doucement. Et à sa grande surprise, elle répondit à son baiser.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il était l'avant dernier de sa famille. Il était le meilleur ami du Survivant. Le meilleur ami de la fille la plus intelligente de l'école depuis Dumbledore. Il était celui qu'on ne remarque pas. Le discret. Alors pour lui, sortir avec Lavande et former _le_ couple de l'école avait été super. Pour une fois, tout le monde connaissait son nom. On lui souriait dans les couloirs. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été au bout. Il n'avait pas pu. Et ça, il ne pouvait le dire à personne.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer. En permanence. Il était beau. Tout simplement. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus. Ses taches de rousseurs, lui donnait un air d'enfant. Mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il en avait vu plus que la plupart des plus vieux sorciers. Ses cheveux roux étincelaient au soleil. Il était grand. Et sa musculature était toute en finesse. Pour se le sortir de la tête il attrapa son balai et sa baguette, et il sortit sous la pluie battante. Peut-être que deux heures d'entraînement sous la flotte, le ferait sortir de sa tête. L'espoir fait vivre, non ?

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il en avait marre de rester dans sa chambre à ressasser. Il prit son balai, sa baguette et sortit. Peut-être qu'un entraînement intensif seul sous une pluie battante le ferait moins culpabiliser.

_La review est le salaire de l'auteur :)_


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Comme d'habitude une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez serait la bienvenue. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ;)

"La vie est une salope et elle me baise encore aujourd'hui" 

_(Hermione Granger dans une interview accordé à Sorcière Hebdo)_

Le monde n'est pas beau. Il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et de l'autre le mal. Il y a juste des gens qui essaient de faire ce qu'ils pensent être justes, pour eux, pour les personnes qu'ils aiment. C'est ce que ma mère me disait quand j'étais petite. Au début je ne la croyais pas. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas de gris. C'était soit blanc soit noir. La Guerre m'a fait changer. Ce que j'ai du faire m'a fait changer. Je ne le voulais pas. Je pensais que j'étais bien comme j'étais. Je luttais pour des causes qui me paraissait injuste. Aujourd'hui je ne le fais plus. Je n'en ai plus la force. Je n'arrive pas à voir la fin de ce combat long et inutile. Pourquoi me battre pour les autres alors que je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir moi-même ? Je suis peut-être devenue égoïste mais quand vous aurez vu et fait ce que j'ai vu et fait, alors peut-être que vous comprendrez. Au début j'avais beaucoup d'interviews. Maintenant je leur fais peur. Il n'ose plus me poser de questions. Parce que s'entendre reprocher sa lâcheté, ce n'est pas toujours agréable. Pour eux, parce que pour moi, c'est un des rares plaisirs que je peux me permettre. Vous saviez que je ne peux même plus aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Dès que je pose un pied là bas, je suis harcelée. "Je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ? Je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? Vous êtes mon héroïne ! Je vous aime tellement ! Je vous admire tellement ! Vous êtes une salope ! Comment avez-vous pu oser sortir avec Ron ?" Alors franchement, quand on me demande ce que je pense de ma vie et de la vie que voulez-vous que je réponde à part "_La vie est une salope et elle me baise encore aujourd'hui_."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Mon loft me manque. Ma vie me manque. Je préférais quand je ne savais rien. Je la sens bouger à côté de moi. Elle gémit. Maintenant elle se colle à moi. Serait-elle en chaleur ? Pourquoi la sensation de son visage collé à mon épaule me fait plaisir ? Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne sais pas aimer. Je ne veux pas apprendre.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Rouge. Noir. Vert. Rouge. Vert. Noir. Rouge. Noir. Vert. Rouge. Vert. Noir. Rouge. Noir. Vert. Rouge. Vert. Noir. Rouge. Vert. Noir. Rouge. Noir. Vert. Rouge. Vert. Noir. Rouge. Noir. Vert. Je ne vois plus que ces couleurs. C'est instantané. Dès que je ferme les yeux. Elles sont là. Je pensais vraiment que sortir avec Lavande me permettrait d'oublier tu sais. Elle parle beaucoup, ne réfléchis pas trop, et surtout elle n'est pas cassée. Pas comme moi. Elle ne fait pas de cauchemars la nuit. Elle ne sursaute pas à la moindre occasion. Et surtout elle arrive encore à rire. On dirait que la Guerre n'a fait que l'effleurer. Qu'elle est passée sur elle sans laisser de traces. Ou alors je n'ai vu que ce que je voulais voir. Ça se trouve je n'ai pas voulu voir qu'elle aussi ne se remet pas de cette guerre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais le plus ? Trouver quelqu'un qui soit assez fort pour me réparer.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le rouquin était venu s'entraîner lui aussi. Ils avaient volé ensemble. Avaient fait la course. Sans se hurler dessus. Sans s'agresser. Et de retour dans les vestiaires, ils avaient parlés. Ou plus précisément, il l'avait écouté. Sans broncher. Parce que ce qu'il disait lui rappelait sa propre situation. Lui aussi avait eu sa période d'accro à la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il avait tenté d'oublier. Avec des femmes. Avec des hommes. Mais personne n'avait réussi à lui enlever ses cauchemars de la tête. Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire oublier tous les visages de ceux qu'il avait tué ou torturé. Personne ne semblait capable de le faire sourire pour de vrai. Pas un de ces sourires figés et faux que Drago, Pansy et lui arboraient. Il avait vu les mêmes sur les visages de Potter, Granger et sur lui. Lui qui avant souriait pour un rien. Lui dont le sourire illuminait les yeux. Lui qui maintenant était cassé. Comme eux tous. Alors il l'écoutait. et tout en faisant ça, il sentait son sourire revenir petit à petit. Et il se sentait presque heureux. Parce ce qu'il savait que maintenant, lui aussi aurait droit à une petite part de bonheur.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne voulait pas de cette prophétie. Ou légende. Ou quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le force à aimer. Il voulait juste vivre. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'il puisse profiter de cette vie qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le droit de vivre comme il le voulait. Mais maintenant, il était censé tomber amoureux de cette fille. D'elle. Ou alors peut-être était-il vexé que ce qu'il prenait pour un début de possible affection pour elle soit de l'amour ? Était-il possible qu'un Malfoy soit amoureux ? En fait il voulait juste voir comment c'était dans sa tête. Pour comprendre. Pour voir.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

J'aurais pu être n'importe qui. J'aurais pu devenir médicomage, auror, briseuse de sorts, prof à Poudlard. Je suis devenue un des piliers du Trio d'Or. Je suis devenue un des ces noms qu'on apprend en cours d'histoire aux enfants à l'école. Maintenant, on me voit comme celle qui a aider à la destruction du plus grand mage noir. Ils ne me voient pas comme une adolescente dont la vie est brisée. Ils me voient juste comme celle qui les a sauvé. Mais ils ne se demandent pas comment je vais, réellement. Ils ne pensent qu'à leurs petits plaisirs personnels. Et maintenant avec cette prophétie ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne va pas s'arranger. cette fouineuse de Skeetter va se faire plaisir et va sortir toutes les horreurs possible et imaginable sur moi, nous. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse souffrir. J'ai déjà lu, les articles qu'elle avait écrit sur lui et sa famille. Et je ne sais pas comment il est encore possible qu'elle puisse écrire. J'ai pu voir sa réaction quand elle avait écrit, que sa mère s'était mise à genoux devant _lui_ et qu'elle l'avait supplié de ne pas la tuer. Alors que tout les membres de l'Ordre savent qu'elle a été tué pour avoir communiqué des informations à la résistance. Après ça, elle a parlé de rumeurs sur de possibles relations incestueuses entre lui et Bellatrix. je pensais qu'il ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds dans la Grande Salle. Mais bizarrement, aucun Serpentard ne lui a fait de remarque, et tous se sont serré les coudes. Tous ceux qui ont osé faire une réflexion, sont venu lui présenter des excuses publiquement , ou alors, ont atterri à l'infirmerie sans désigner de responsable à leur état.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

J'espère que Skeetter ne sera pas informée de cette prophétie. Sinon, on va en chier. Vraiment. Déjà qu'elle commençait tout juste à se calmer. Alors si elle apprenait qu'un truc nous relie Hermione et moi, ce serait la fin. Et je devrais vraiment la tuer. Quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça. Mais bon. Je ne voudrais pas mourir à cause d'elle non plus.

Elle dort toujours contre moi. J'aime la sentir remuer. Ils on essayé de nous séparer, mais ça ne marche pas. Elle finit toujours par se tordre de douleur et ils la ramènent ici, à mes côtés. Et je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais à chaque fois que je me réveille, elle est contre moi. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que quand elle dort, elle gigote jusqu'à ce que je la prenne dans mes bras. Là, elle ne bouge plus et dort d'un sommeil de plomb. Et puis, on parle. Genre de vrais discussion. Elle s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je dis. Elle ne me parle pas juste à cause de mon nom, ou de ma fortune. C'est dans ces moment là que j'apprécie son intelligence. Et son côté "Je défends les causes perdues". J'aime aussi son sourire. Même s'il n'est pas comme avant, j'adore la voir sourire. J'aime aussi la voir reprendre mon sourire. Car je sais qu'elle va faire en sorte d'arriver à ses fins, et que je vais faire semblant de croire à son manège. Mais je ne l'aime pas. J'aime juste ce qu'elle est.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

J'ai eu peur qu'il me repousse. Mais l'infirmière m'a rassuré. Quand je me met à souffrir, il souffre aussi. Il essaie juste de le cacher. Et j'adore l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on le voit en train de souffrir. C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je me réveille toute les nuits pour me glisser dans son lit pour dormir.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Nous deux c'est finit.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse avoir honte de moi.

-Mais…

-Soit tu assumes soit c'est finit. Mais il est hors de question que je sorte avec quelqu'un qui a peur du regard des autres.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur.

-Ah. Pourtant ça y ressemble.

-Mais, je pensais que tu ne voulais peut-être pas étaler ta vie privée dans tout Poudlard.

-Si tu m'avais demandé mon avis on n'en serait peut-être pas là Potter.

-Arrête de m'appeler Potter. On dirait Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui va me faire arrêter.

-Et si je t'embrasse dans ce couloir remplit de monde ?

-Mmmmm… Il se pourrait que j'arrête Potter."

_Une review, c'est comme un bonbon, tout le monde aime ça :)_


	17. Chapitre 16

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude les reviews sont les bienvenues. Bonne lecture :)

-"J'me demandais, t'es gay ?

-Quoi !

-T'es gay ? Tu sais, est ce que tu aimes les hommes ?

-Moi ?

-Tu vois une autre personne à qui je parle là maintenant tout de suite ?

-Si moi je suis gay ?

-Bon, on abordera ce sujet un autre jour. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être prêt à en parler.

-Pourquoi toi tu l'es ?

-Non.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu me parles de ça.

-Je ne suis pas gay. Je suis bi.

-Bi ?

-Oui. J'aime autant les femmes que les hommes.

-Ah. Bon. Euh…"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Potter.

-Malfoy. Zabini.

-Tu lui brises le cœur, tu la fais souffrir juste une fois, et je te jure que battre Voldemort sera de la rigolade à côté de ce qu'on te fera."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"J'y crois pas. Vous avez menacé Harry.

-Normal.

-Vous avez menacé le Survivant.

-Oui. La prophétie disait que lui ou Voldemort devaient mourir pour que l'autre survive. Jamais je n'ai entendu un passage disant que personne d'autre ne pouvait le tuer…

-C'est pas faux. Mais vous avez quand même menacé Harry.

-Je trouve que tu te répètes un peu.

-Vous êtes deux gros cons !

-Et je suis sur que si un jour je devais sortir avec toi, j'aurais le même genre de menaces de la part du Balafré et de Weasmoche.

-Si un jour on sort ensemble ? Tu envisages donc de sortir avec moi ?

-A force de dormir avec toi j'ai pu me rendre compte que tu es plutôt bien foutue. Alors j'aimerais avoir accès à cette partie là de toi.

-Est –ce que c'est une manière détournée de me demander de sortir avec toi ?

-Prend le comme tu veux.

-Bon je vais y réfléchir.

-Pardon ?

-Oui. Je vais y réfléchir. Je vais voir ce que ça m'apporterait de sortir avec toi.

-Ce que ça t'apporterait ?

-En sortant avec toi, je ferme la porte à de très bon coup et à de bons partis. Il faut donc que je sois sure de mon choix.

-Je crois que je dois être en train d'halluciner. Je ne vois que ça comme explication à ta réaction."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Il est bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré de sa "promenade".

-Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Non.

-Tu crois qu'il commence à comprendre ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis censé commencer à comprendre quoi ?

-Rien.

-Sérieusement.

-Rien je t'assure."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

-Mes vêtements.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu habillé comme ça.

-C'est Moldu.

-Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est où les as-tu trouvé ?

-J'ai métamorphosé d'anciennes tenues.

-D'accord. Mais tu as trouvé ce style où ?

-Harry arrête de rire. Dans un magazine.

-Ah. Bon.

-Ça me va bien ?

-Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge ?"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"J'accepte.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux bien sortir avec toi.

-Et si moi je ne veux plus ?

-Comment ça tu ne veux plus ?

-Et bien j'ai fait comme toi. J'ai réfléchis à mes options. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion, que pour ne pas souffrir je n'avais qu'à rester à côté de toi. Donc on va vivre ensemble, mais je ne vais pas sortir avec toi.

-Bon. Je m'en vais. J'en ai marre de tes conneries."

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews permettent de dire à l'auteur ce que vous pensez de l'histoire._


	18. Chapitre 17

Coucou voici un petit chapitre que je poste avant d'aller au boulot sous la neige. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Comme d'habitude vos avis sont les bienvenus ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

-"Depuis quand il sort avec elle ?

-Je sais pas.

-Sérieux ! Depuis quand il s'intéresse à cette pétasse ?

-Je sais pas.

-C'est bon, fais pas genre tu sais pas. Tu sors avec sa meilleure amie.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il te plaisait.

-Il me plaît pas.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu t'intéresse à sa vie sentimentale ?

-Je m'y intéresse pas. Je constate un fait. C'est tout. Tu sais quoi, tu me saoules."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Tu sais pourquoi il fait la tronche ?

-Apparemment Weasmoche enchaîne fille sur fille.

-Ah. Et en quoi ça le concerne ?

-En fait tu es aussi aveugle que le Rouquin."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Oui Miss Granger ?

-Serait-il possible de changer de place Mr. Rogue ?

-Non.

-Ma compagnie te déplaît à ce point Granger ?

-Sinon je n'aurais pas demander à changer de place.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?

-…

-Allez

-…

-Miss Granger vous sortez !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas parlé !

-Vous incitez Monsieur Malfoy au bavardage.

-C'est une blague ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui rigole Miss Granger ?

-Non, mais…

-Donc vous pouvez partir du principe que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Mais c'est lui…

-Si j'avais voulu entendre vos justifications, je vous l'aurais fait comprendre. Maintenant sortez.

-Mais…

-Chaque seconde ou vous restez ici, vous faites perdre 10 points à Gryffondor.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Malfoy !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Quoi ?

-Que Ron et Hermione ne m'aient pas encore menacé comme Drago et Blaise l'ont fait ?

-Mes amis sont plus civilisés que les tiens.

-Tes amis ? On parle bien des mêmes ?

-Je crois.

-Parce que Weasmoche en train de manger, dans mes souvenirs c'est tout sauf civilisé. Et Granger bondissant sur sa chaise et gémissant en cours pour répondre à une question n'est pas non plus ultra civilisé.

-Excuse-moi, mais tes amis ne sont pas les plus polis non plus. Malfoy ignore tout le monde et baise toutes les filles de Poudlard. Et Zabini ne pense pas avec son cerveau.

-Je serais toi je reprendrais contact avec ma main droite. Elle va te servir pendant un petit bout de temps.

-Nan, mais… Pansy ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-Bien sur que si. La preuve !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Mione il se passe quoi avec Malfoy ?

-Rien.

-Allez tu peux nous le dire.

-Quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

-Il n'y a rien !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Je croyais que vous étiez des âmes sœurs avec Granger ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ben si vous êtes des âmes sœurs vous devriez être ensembles.

-Et ?

-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

-Tu es d'une perspicacité qui fait peur.

-Tu sais quoi ? Elle n'a pas tort, tu n'es qu'un con !

-Ça te va bien de me dire ça. T'es même pas capable de dire à Weasmoche que tu l'aimes…

-Va te faire foutre !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Tu penses qu'un jour ces handicapés des sentiments seront capable de dire ce qu'ils ressentent ?

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit rapide.

-Toi aussi t'en as marre ?

-Marre ? J'en ai ras le bol ! Entre Ron et Blaise qui baisent tout ce qui passe sous leurs yeux et Malfoy et Mione qui jouent à "qui a les plus grosses", je n'ai qu'une envie c'est ressusciter Voldemort. Au moins lui, ses projets étaient clairs.

-Donc être avec moi ne te repose pas ?

-Pas tellement, tu me fais faire beaucoup de sport.

-Si tu préfères on arrête le sport.

-Non ! J'aime le sport ! J'adore ça !

-T'es sur ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas épuiser notre Héros…

-Tu vas voir à quel point j'aime ça !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Harry ! Haaarry ! Ah ben enfin te voilà…

-Dégage !

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu c'est horrible !

-Ron ! Sors d'ici !

-Oh mon dieu ! Désolédésolédésolédésolé

-Ron tu sors d'ici tout de suite !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Je savais pas ! Sinon, je ne serais jamais entré.

-J'espère bien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Tu crois que je suis gay ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu crois que je suis gay ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ben, il se pourrait qu'éventuellement je pourrais hypothétiquement être attiré par un mec.

-Blaise ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-C'est évident.

-Ah.

-Et donc ?

-Je fais quoi ?

-Tu lui dis.

-Je peux pas lui dire. T'imagines si je lui dis et que je lui plaît pas ? Je lui dis que déjà je suis gay et qu'en plus il me plaît en plus je lui plaît et que en plus il est à Serpentard et que en plus je sais qu'il est gay mais je sais pas si je suis son genre et en plus je suis même pas sur de lui plaire et en plus je suis même pas sur d'être gay

-Et si tu respirais et arrêtait de te répéter ? Tu lui plais. Il te plaît. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure."


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voici un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews (je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde), j'adore les lire. Bonne Lecture et donnez-moi votre avis =)_

-"Je sais que c'est notre meilleur ami mais tu ne le trouves pas ridicule ?

-Ridicule ? Il est pitoyable.

-Vous savez que je suis là et que je vous entends parler ?

-Quand je dis qu'il a un orgueil démesuré.

-Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas supporté sa réaction.

-Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus drôle ?

-Laisse moi deviner. C'est le fait qu'ils sont obligés de rester ensemble pour ne pas souffrir, alors qu'on voit qu'elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de le tuer ?

-Ouais.

-En parlant de personne ridicule et pitoyable, t'en es où avec Weasmoche ?"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"J'espère que tu es fière de toi. Tu l'as encore fait fuir.

-J'y suis pour rien. C'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il est pas foutu d'assumer ses sentiments.

-Genre tu peux te permettre de dire ce genre de choses.

-Oui.

-Donc tu assumes tout à fait le fait que _tu aimes_ Hermione Granger ?

-Je n'ai aucun soucis avec ça, vu que je ne l'aime pas… Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Drago ? Drago ! Réveille toi ! SI c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_Exactement au même moment, à un autre endroit._

-"Tu sais je me demande si ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben oui. Si je n'avais pas fait l'andouille, il ne se serait pas vexé. Et aujourd'hui on serait ensemble.

-Oui, mais il te traiterait comme de la merde. Tu aurais cédé trop facilement.

-Je croyais que l'amour c'était dire ce que l'on ressent. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait "céder" sur quelque chose.

-Oui mais là on parle de Malfoy. Il _faut_ lui montrer dès le départ que toi aussi tu as ta fierté et que tu ne t'abaisses pas aussi facilement. Et puis fran…

-Aaaaaaaah !

-Hermione ! Mione réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Réveille toi ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Aidez moi ! A l'aide !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Je suis sur que c'est de sa faute si elle est là ! Je te jure que si elle meurt, que je t'aime ou pas ne changera rien à ce que je vais lui faire !

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! Alors tu vas arrêter de me crier dessus !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est dans le coma ! Dans le coma ! Tout ça à cause de ce bouffon décoloré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Je suis sur que c'est lui ! Ca ne peut être que lui ! Il n'y a que lui pour provoquer la mort des gens ! C'est toujours de sa faute !

-Harry…

-Ne prends pas sa défense ! Pas devant moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas la perdre…"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Excusez-moi Madame Bibine mais est-ce que Ron Weasley est ici ?

-Oui, il vole depuis trois heures et je n'arrive pas à le faire descendre.

-D'accord. Le truc c'est qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen de le faire redescendre parce que Granger est à l'infirmerie.

-Et bien, à part le rejoindre en balais, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Super…"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-"Weasley ! Bordel Weasley arrête d'accélérer ! Weasley ! Arrête !

-Va te faire foutre !

-Arrête ! Je pense pas que Potter ait envie de voir ses deux meilleurs amis à l'article de la mort !

-Quoi ?

-Oui Granger et Drago sont à l'infirmerie. Ils sont dans le coma. Et personne ne sait pourquoi. Potter pense que c'est de la faute de Malfoy. Il a hurlé sur Pansy et maintenant il est prostré sur une chaise à répéter "Je ne veux pas la perdre" en boucle ce qui est assez flippant si tu veux mon avis, j'aurais plus pensé que c'était ton genre ce genre de choses et puis il est tout blanc, ne répond pas quand on lui parle et refuse qu'on le touche, Pansy n'ose plus lui parler, et il paraît que même l'infirmière n'ose pas lui parler et… Attends moi ! Ne part pas aussi vite !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o


	20. Chapitre 19

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre pour ce chapitre. Personnellement c'est un de ceux que j'adore :) Bonne lecture et donnez votre avis =)  
_

Il était de nouveau dans ce tribunal de malheur. Sauf que là il n'y avait pas les mêmes personnes que la dernière fois. Il ne connaissait pas le juge. Pas du tout. Son visage ne lui disait rien. Par contre il y avait les parents de Potter. Et ça ne lui disait rien de bien. Parce qu'ils étaient morts. Morts et enterrés. Alors bordel de merde, qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ici ? Et pourquoi était-il à la place de l'accusation ? Et surtout, pourquoi Hermione était allongée dans un lit avec un truc qui bipait au rythme de son cœur ? Peut-être était-il mort ? Non. Il se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec Pansy. Et puis après trou noir. Plus rien. Il ne comprenait rien. Il se tourna pour voir à ses côtés Lily Potter. Elle était à l'autre bout de la salle dix secondes auparavant. Et là, elle était à ses côtés.

-"Je vais être ton avocate. En tout cas je vais faire ce que je peux pour qu'Hermione ne meurt pas. J'ai peur qu'Harry perde les pédales. Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à Pansy, mais je connais les Potter et elle risque de se perdre.

-Vous êtes morte, vous, nan ?

-Oui.

-Et là vous allez être mon avocate ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'un avocat ?

-Depuis que vous avez dit "Je ne l'aime pas" en parlant d'Hermione Granger. En temps normal, vous seriez morts tous les deux. Mais le tribunal a décelé un doute dans ton cœur quand tu as prononcé cette phrase. Ce qui fait que tu trouves ici.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Tu vois ce juge ? Normalement, la plupart des personnes concernées par cette légendes, ont finit par s'avouer leur amour. Et ceux qui ne s'aimaient pas, qui se haïssaient, sont morts. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que cette légende ou plutôt prophétie est puissante. Elle réunit les âmes sœurs. Et les âmes sœurs ne peuvent pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. Autant sur le plan physique, comme tu as pu le constater, que sur le plan psychique. Donc quand tu as dit "Je ne l'aime pas" le sortilège à voulu vous tuer. Le problème c'est qu'il a détecté les sentiments d'Hermione et ton doute. Et là, il y a eu un petit dysfonctionnement. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous avez déréglé un sortilège très ancien et puissant. Le tribunal, va donc voir si vous avez vraiment une chance de vivre votre amour, et ce que vous ressentez vraiment. Toi tu seras présent mais Hermione restera comme ça.

-On risque vraiment de mourir ?

-Ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu partes en paix avec tes sentiments.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Prenez-moi à sa place !

-Désolée mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Le but est de comprendre ce que tu ressens exactement pour elle.

-Mais elle, elle ressent quoi pour moi ?

-Ça tu le saura à la fin.

-Pourquoi ? Comment je suis censé savoir si je l'aime, si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi ?

-Parce que c'est aussi ça l'amour. Aimer une personne n'implique pas forcément le fait que cette personne puisse t'aimer en retour.

-Mais comment je peux savoir si je l'aime ? C'est quoi l'amour ? Vous pouvez me le définir vous ?

-Non. L'amour ne se définit pas. L'amour qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un est quelque chose d'unique pour chaque personne. L'amour maternel est différent de l'amour fraternel et de toutes les autres formes d'amour. Regarde mon fils. Il en est le parfait exemple. Ma sœur l'a aimé à sa façon. Très mal, mais elle l'a aimé. Puis il a rencontré Hermione, Ron et tous les Weasley et il s'est découvert une nouvelle famille. Il a vu en Sirius un deuxième père. Remus était comme son oncle. Et tu te souviens de lui et Ginny ? Ensemble ils ne formaient qu'un. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'aime pas Pansy, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ginny était sa raison de vivre pendant toute la guerre. Et maintenant qu'elle est morte, il a du réapprendre à aimer. Alors je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Je suis incapable de te définir l'amour. Par contre je peux te dire que ta mère t'aimais. Que ton père, même s'il n'a jamais su te le montrer, t'aimait aussi. Et que ce sort ne vous a pas touché par hasard.

-Et si je ne veux pas de tout ça ? Si je ne veux pas l'aimer ?

-Je ne te demande pas si tu veux l'aimer, mais plutôt si tu l'aimes. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Par contre on peut choisir ce que l'on fait de cet amour. Regarde Voldemort. Il est mort devant des centaines de personnes et pourtant il est mort seul.

-Ce que vous êtes en train de dire, c'est que je ne dois pas me demander si je veux l'aimer, mais si je ne suis pas déjà amoureux d'elle ?

-Oui. Une fois que tu le sauras, le tribunal te montrera un des milliers de futurs qu'il est possible que tu vives.

-Comment ça un des milliers ?

-Notre futur n'est pas tout tracé. Notre vie est faite de choix, et ce sont ces choix qui nous amènent là où nous en sommes. Donc tu n'as pas un futur, mais des milliers. Car le plus petit des choix que tu pourrais faire changera irrémédiablement ton avenir.

-Attendez ! J'ai une dernière question.

-Laquelle ?

-Avez-vous déjà regretté vos choix ?

-Tu devrais plutôt me demander si j'ai déjà regretté d'avoir accordé ma confiance à Peter ?

-Non, ça je sais déjà que vous devez vous détester pour cela.

-Tu te trompes. Je ne me déteste pas pour lui avoir fais confiance. Il nous a trahi. C'est sur. Mais cela m'a permis de protéger Harry. Je m'en veux juste de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui et de lui avoir donné une vie aussi dure.

-Mais vous êtes morte alors que lui a pu vivre plus longtemps ! Vous devriez haïr Peter !

-C'est la différence entre toi et moi. Je ne déteste pas. J'ai simplement pitié de lui. Après je ne peux pas en dire autant de James… Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Tu dois choisir. Et trouver la réponse à cette question. Es-tu amoureux d'Hermione Granger ?


	21. Chapitre 20

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, à la base il devait être plus long, sauf que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties, c'est plus simple. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Laissez une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne Lecture !_

C'était comme avec Ginny. Elle allait agoniser pendant des jours puis mourir. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas elle. Juste pas elle. Il avait réussi à surmonter la perte de Ginny, mais elle il ne pourrait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas encore lui arriver. Il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il s'allongea à ses côtés et attendit.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant, c'était Harry. Il remarquait toujours Harry ou Hermione en premier. Il avait appris à les identifier en deux secondes. Et le Harry qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne l'aimait pas. C'était le même Harry que le Jour d'Après. Et franchement ce Harry là, lui faisait peur. Ce Harry là, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui savait lui parler. Et lui dans tout ça, il était perdu. Alors tout doucement, il s'allongea lui aussi dans le lit d'Hermione.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse la rejeter. Ils s'aimaient. Alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à soulager sa peine ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever cette souffrance ? Et surtout pourquoi il ne se confiait pas à elle ? Elle n'était pas jalouse de Granger. Elle ne comprenait juste pas. Car là dans ce lit, elle voyait deux hommes exceptionnels complètement perdus sans elle. C'était comme si elle était le pilier principal du Trio d'Or. En fait ce n'était pas comme si. C'était ça. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle était le pilier principal du Trio d'Or. Elle était celle qui faisait que tout finissait toujours par s'arranger. Elle était celle qui pensait à tout. Tout le temps. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se reposer sur elle. Que ce soit sur le plan scolaire, ou même dans la vie de tous les jours. Ils avaient appris à grandir à trois. A penser à trois. A faire tout à trois. Au point où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler. Ils se comprenaient avec un regard. Juste avec leurs yeux, ils pouvaient faire passer tous les messages qu'ils voulaient. Ils savaient, sentaient quand l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien. Peut-être que leur relation était malsaine. Peut-être même qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Mais ils étaient comme ça. Et elle venait juste de le comprendre. En sortant avec Harry Potter, elle sortait avec le Trio d'Or. Et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le changer.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. On lui avait dit que le Trio d'Or était soudé. Mais ça, ça dépassait l'entendement. Une sorte de bulle protectrice s'était formée autour d'eux. Personne ne pouvait les approcher. Ils étaient tous les trois. Comme toujours. Il se tourna vers Pansy, et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Elle n'allait pas bien. Il savait qu'elle ne montrait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais là, il avait face à lui un bloc de glace.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'eux. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle le regarde. De la même manière elle avait sa baguette à la main. Pour pouvoir intervenir. Juste au cas où. C'était peut-être ça l'amour finalement. C'était tout accepter de l'autre. Sans conditions. Juste être là, aimer et attendre. Elle eu un mouvement de surprise, quand Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Et pour la première fois il lui murmura "_Je t'aime_". Juste quand les mots mouraient sur ses lèvres, la bulle de protection se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Elle voulut se jeter sur Harry, mais Blaise la rattrapa. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Alors elle se mit à hurler son nom. De plus en plus fort, et avec de plus en plus de désespoir dans sa voix. Et elle se laissa tomber au sol.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Quand il vit la bulle de protection se mettre à briller de plus en plus fort, il eut peur. Sauf qu'au contraire de Pansy, il ne se précipita pas sur Ron. Il savait que s'il posait juste un doigt sur cette satanée bulle, il allait être projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Merlin. Alors il la rattrapa, et assista impuissant à ce qui semblait être la fin du Trio d'Or.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il se sentait tellement seul. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas. Ou plus. Il voulait juste que quelqu'un lui dise comment savoir. Que quelqu'un lui explique quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi montrer. Et là, il ne savait. Comment savoir s'il l'aimait ? Un Malfoy n'aime pas. Un Malfoy n'est pas amoureux. Un Malfoy ne ressent rien. Rien à part de la haine. Il savait que l'exemple que lui avait montré son père n'est pas celui à suivre. Mais quand on vous a répété pendant plus de dix sept ans qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas, comment aller à l'encontre de ça ? Merlin, il ne voulait pas mourir en sachant qu'une personne de plus allait mourir à cause de lui. C'était trop. Il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus. Il avait déjà tellement fait, tellement donné. On lui avait prit sa jeunesse au nom d'une guerre qui ne le concernait pas, et maintenant on voulait lui prendre sa vie parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait comme vie. Et tout d'un coup ils surgirent de nulle part.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_ La lecture d'une review procure le même plaisir qu'on a en ouvrant un cadeau :)_


	22. Chapitre 21

_Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'avoue qu'entre ma panne d'inspiration et mes partiels j'ai eu un peu de mal. Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je sais que je vais avoir l'air vachement culottée après tout ce temps, mais franchement laisser une review prend deux secondes et moi ça me permet de savoir ce qui plaît, ce qui vous fais sourire ou pas. Alors franchement, laissez une review svp. Sur ce Bonne Lecture ! La suite ne devrait pas être aussi longue._

Ils étaient là. Tous les deux avec leurs airs complètement ahuris. En les voyant, il sut que les emmerdes ne faisaient que commencer. Il n'avait pas tort. Le rouquin regarda autour de lui. Au moment où il l'aperçut, il le vit se mettre à courir dans sa direction, et là, avec toute la dignité des Malfoy, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Au moment où il pensait que Weasmoche allait l'attraper, ils virent Lily Potter, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Il se tournèrent vers Harry d'un seul mouvement. Lui pour voir ce qu'il allait faire, Ron parce qu'il ne comprenait pas qui était cette rousse. Et puis, au moment où il se dit que finalement rien ne pourrait être pire, James Potter se matérialisa aux côtés de sa femme. Et là, il commença à se dire que finalement la mort ne devait pas être aussi horrible que ça…

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Harry Potter était quelqu'un de gentil. Il était courageux, modeste et bon. Il était intelligent. Pas comme Hermione Granger, mais intelligent. Mais à cet instant précis, son cerveau l'avait lâché. Il ne comprenait pas. Ses parents étaient morts et pourtant ils se tenaient droit debout devant lui. Ron et lui étaient vivants, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver leurs baguettes. Drago Malfoy était dans le coma et pourtant il se tenait lui aussi debout devant lui. Ron le regardait la bouche entrouverte ne comprenant plus rien. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le blond commença à venir vers lui. Il parlait, il pouvait voir sa bouche bouger, il pouvait entendre des sons en sortir, mais il ne comprenait ce que cette bouche disait. Comment aurait-il put ? Ses parents étaient morts. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là juste devant lui. C'était impossible. Alors il se mit à rire.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Malfoy hallucinait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il devait rêver. Ou plutôt à ce stade là, être en plein cauchemar. Déjà que Lily Potter soit son "avocate" était bizarre. Mais alors que son mari décide de pointer le bout de son nez… Il se tourna vers Ron dans l'espoir que celui-ci réagisse. Mais à sa tête, il devait être aussi perdu que lui. Quand il entendit Potter se mettre à rire, il eut peur. Ce n'était pas un rire normal. C'était un de ces rires effrayant. Un de ces rires qu'on n'aime pas entendre car ils ne sont pas naturels. Alors tout doucement il vit le visage du rouquin se décomposer, et là, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter depuis la première année. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il connaissait tout d'Harry Potter. Il avait affronté Voldemort à ses côtés. Il était parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec lui. Il avait toujours tout fait avec lui. Il avait vu cette part d'Harry que peu de personnes voulaient vraiment voir. Pour beaucoup Harry Potter était et est un héros. Mais pour lui, Harry Potter était juste la deuxième partie du tout qu'ils formaient avec Hermione. Il savait que même dans cinquante ans, s'il débarquait avec un cadavre chez l'un d'eux à trois heures du mat', la première question ne serait pas pourquoi, mais plutôt "Où tu veux cacher le cadavre ?". Alors oui Ron était une personne qui avait ses faiblesses comme tout le monde, mais quand il voyait Harry dans cet état, il avait peur. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. En fait il ne supportait pas de voir souffrir Hermione ou Harry. Il s'en était rendu compte pendant la guerre. La première séance de torture d'Hermione dans le Manoir Malfoy avait été un supplice pour elle, que pour lui ou Harry. Ils étaient liés. Tous les trois. Si l'un d'eux souffrait, alors les deux autres aussi. Et le rire d'Harry à ce moment précis lui faisait peur. C'était le même rire qu'il avait eu avant de tuer Voldemort. Ce rire qui avait fait comprendre à ce dernier que le rapport de force s'était inversé. Que Potter avait quelque chose que lui n'avait pas. Parce que devant lui ce n'était plus Harry. C'était Potter. Et ça changeait tout.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour sur ce putain de champs de bataille. Ce rire l'effrayait. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Voldemort était mort. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu avant de mourir, c'était ce rire. Il n'avait pas pu voir les visages horrifiés de ses fidèles. Il n'avait pas entendu les hurlements désespérés. Il avait juste entendu _son_ propre rire sortir de la gorge de Potter. Alors Drago avait peur. A ce moment précis il voulait qu'Hermione se réveille. Il voulait qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle calme Potter. Qu'elle pose juste sa main sur son bras, et qu'il arrête de rire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui plus personne ne supportait d'entendre ce rire. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. A cause de lui. Elle était dans le coma. A cause de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider. A cause de lui. En fait peut-être qu'il devait juste admettre qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il se tourna vers les Potter. S'attendant à un geste, un mouvement de leur part. Sauf que non. Ils étaient figés. Ils ne bougeait pas. Ne donnaient même pas l'impression de respirer. Ils fixaient leur fils. Et il réalisa. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu grandir. Ils n'avaient pas pu être là pour ses anniversaires, quand ses dents étaient tombées, ils n'avaient pas pu être là pour son entrée à l'école, pour lui dire que le monstre sous son lit n'existait pas pour de vrai. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui dire que le Père Noël allait lui apporter ses cadeaux s'il était sage. Ils n'avaient pas pu être là pour tous ces moments. Et il sut que même lui, avait eu une enfance plus heureuse que Potter. Parce que lui, il avait eu ses deux parents. Et là, Harry qui avait grandit sans ses parents, qui n'avait jamais connu la sensation que l'on a, quand ils nous prennent dans leurs bras, là, Harry restait figé.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Ron comprit que cette fois Hermione ne serait pas là pour l'aider. Il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Aider Potter à redevenir Harry. Tout seul. Alors il s'approcha tout doucement de lui, pour ne pas le brusquer. Puis il le prit dans ses bras, et resserra son étreinte. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Lui montrer que c'était comme avant. Eux contre le reste du monde. Qu'il passerait toujours avant n'importe qui. Parce que, Harry et Hermione, même si c'était horrible à dire, étaient sa famille. Son tout. La chose qui faisait qu'il était lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et attendit. Et peu à peu, Potter redevint Harry. Son rire se calma et se transforma en sanglots. Des pleurs déchirants, des pleurs qui lui permettaient d'extérioriser tout son mal être. Et Ron était là. Le tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras. Ne relâchant pas prise. Lui permettant de retrouver ce cocon. Cette impression d'être presque complet.


	23. Chapitre 22

_Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça prend deux minutes :) Bonne Lecture !_

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Pour tous, ils étaient les Princes et la Princesse de Serpentard. Ils étaient nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à partager quoique ce soit avec des frères et sœurs. Ils n'avaient pas connu la frustration. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était d'avoir une salle de bain pour neuf. Ils ne savaient ce que c'était de récupérer des fringues qui avaient déjà été portées pour faire des économies d'argent. Eux ils étaient enfant unique. Ils avaient juste à regarder une chose pour aussitôt l'avoir. Chaque chambre de leurs maisons avait sa propre salle de bain. D'ailleurs, dans leurs cas, on ne parlait pas de maison mais de manoir. Et on ne parlait pas de chambre, mais d'appartements privés ou de suites. Avant même leur naissance ils avaient un dressing plein à craquer. Mais eux n'avaient pas connu le bisou qui soigne, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de jouer tout un après-midi et de raconter tous les jeux qu'on a pu faire. Ils ne connaissaient pas le plaisir de décorer le sapin pour Noël. D'ailleurs, on ne leur avait jamais fait croire au Père Noël. De la même manière ils ne s'étaient jamais déguisés pour faire le plein de bonbons à Halloween. Eux, contrairement aux autres, ils avaient appris au _doloris_. Ils ne risquaient pas une fessée ou un quart d'heure au coin. On leur avait directement appris, que la désobéissance était punie par un _doloris_, un petit séjour de deux heures au cachot, la découverte de la canne ou du martinet. Quand les autres enfants se faisaient mal, ils pleuraient. Pas eux. Parce qu'un Sang Pur ne pleure pas. D'ailleurs un Sang Pur ne joue pas à des jeux qui risquent de lui faire mal.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Pour beaucoup de gens, elle était égoïste. Elle était une petite fille pourrie gâtée. Elle était une fille facile. Elle ne _baisait_ qu'avec les plus riches des sangs purs. Elle était riche. Racée. Fade. Facile à mettre au lit. En fait, ils se trompaient tous. Et ça, Blaise le savait. Ils se connaissaient tous les trois depuis un dîner qui avait eu lieu chez les Malfoy, quand ils avaient cinq ans. Drago et lui s'étaient battu, et Pansy était intervenue. A sa manière. Elle leur avait collé une baffe à chacun, et s'était mise à parler. Ils n'avaient pas écouté ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter. Ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient trop sonnés par le fait qu'elle les avait tapé. Leur amitié avait commencé comme ça. C'est Pansy qu'ils allaient voir quand la fureur paternelle s'abattait sur l'un d'eux. C'est Pansy qu'ils allaient voir pour être réconforté. C'est aussi elle qui leur avait appris à faire la bonne conduite à table. C'est elle qui leur avait dit quoi dire pour plaire à une fille. Pansy était tout pour eux. A la fois la mère aimante qu'ils n'avaient pas eu, la petite sœur à protéger qu'ils rêvaient d'avoir, la meilleure amie pour faire des bêtises.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Pour beaucoup, il était beau. Il était riche. Très riche. Il était heureux. Il était un Mangemort. Il était un salopard. Il était pourri gâté. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Pour beaucoup, il n'était tout simplement pas à plaindre. Sauf que ce que peux de personnes savaient, c'était ce qu'il aimait. Il aimait les grasses matinées. Il aimait les bonbons et le chocolat. Il aimait faire chier Drago. Il aimait regarder Pansy être chiante. Il aimait terroriser les premières années. Il aimait les cours de potions. Il aimait haïr ses beaux pères. Il aimait Pansy. Il aimait Drago. Mais par dessus tout, il _aimait_ Ron. Et aujourd'hui il était devant le lit de Drago en train de prier Merlin qu'il se réveille. Il ne voulait pas perdre son pilier. Celui qui était là pour l'entraîner dans des plans foireux. Celui qui lui lançait des défis stupides. Celui qui lui avait proposé de partager un loft à la fin de la Guerre. Ils étaient tous les trois pareils. Sans véritable famille. Riches à en crever. Incapable de dire _"je t'aime"_ à quelqu'un. Et ils avaient les mêmes principes, la même éducation. Alors ils avaient pris le plus grand loft qui pouvait exister à Londres et s'était installé tous les trois ensemble. Ils passaient des soirées à délirer devant la cheminée, regardaient des films sur le home cinéma qu'ils s'étaient fait installer. Les soirs d'orages ils dormaient tous les trois dans le lit de Pansy, pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur. Ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Et aujourd'hui il était tout seul. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Drago était dans le coma. Pansy était figée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'endroit où Weasley et Potter avaient disparus, et Drago. il semblait si paisible. On avait l'impression qu'il ne souffrait pas. Qu'il ne souffrirait plus jamais.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o


	24. Chapitre 23

Surprise ! J'en publie deux d'un coup :) Laissez une review et bonne lecture !

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Ron. Harry. Ils avaient toujours été là. Partout. Tout le temps. Depuis le début. Ç'avait toujours été eux trois contre le reste du monde. Et maintenant, son cœur lui criait aussi _"Drago !"_. Elle voulait Drago. Presque même autant qu'elle voulait Harry et Ron. Elle voulait retrouver cette tignasse rousse, ces lunettes tout le temps abîmées. Et puis elle voulait retrouver le sourire de Ron quand il avait une connerie à dire. Voir Harry tenter de battre le roux par tous les moyens. Elle voulait retrouver leurs bras, tellement réconfortants quand elle commençait à penser à ses parents. Elle voulait voir leurs sourires éclatants de bonheur quand ils gagnaient un match. Elle les voulait tout simplement. Alors, sans le savoir, elle les fit venir auprès d'elle.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il sentit Ron le pousser. Tout doucement. Alors il se redressa et regarda ses parents. Ses _parents_. Ses _parents_ étaient là. Devant lui. Il fallait qu'il les touche. Il fallait qu'il les sente. Il fallait qu'il voie de plus près à quoi ils ressemblaient. En profiter le plus longtemps possible. Il voulait pouvoir une odeur qui les lui rappellerait. Il voulait avoir une image d'eux, autre que celle de sa mère en train de mourir. Il voulait _ses parents_. Alors il se mit à courir. De plus en plus vite. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dans leurs bras.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Comment ça ?

-C'était quoi cette crise ? Depuis quand Potter fait ça ?

-Depuis quand ça te regarde ?

-Depuis maintenant.

-Au début de la guerre, on s'est retrouvé coincé au QG. Ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser partir. Hermione avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents, lui, il avait mis le reste de sa famille à l'abri, et moi ma goule était installée dans ma chambre. Avant de partir, on a voulu faire un saut au QG pour dire au revoir à Lupin, et récupérer quelques potions. Sauf que ça s'est mal passé.

-Comment ça ? Dans la version officielle, vous êtes partis pendant le mariage de ton frère.

-Disons, qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser partir, si on ne leur disait pas ce qu'on allait faire. La version officielle, les bouquins, ne reflètent pas toute la vérité. Certaines parties ont été occultées. Pour que ça fasse plus beau. Personne ne parle de ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans ce QG.

-Normal. Faut que le bien reste bien.

-Bref. Ils nous ont séparé. Et tous les jours ils venaient nous interroger. Ils voulaient savoir quelle était la mission qui nous avait été confiée. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi Dumbledore nous avait légué ces objets. On était dans des pièces séparées. Mais on ne parlait pas. On ne sortait pas. Pour notre sécurité, qu'ils disaient. Ils ont fait croire à ma famille et au Cercle de l'Ordre qu'on était parti. Le problème qui s'est posé à eux, c'est qu'on avait promis de venir pour le mariage. Ils nous ont donc renvoyé chez moi. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour qu'on ne puisse pas partir du Terrier. Et on a profité de l'attaque pendant le mariage pour partir. Ce que personne ne dit, c'est que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les seuls à nous courir après. On était suivi par les Mangemorts, le Ministère et quelques Aurors.

-Fondamentalement, ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-J'y arrive. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la cicatrice d'Harry, le reliait à Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanouit en cinquième année pendant un examen. C'est aussi comme ça, qu'il pouvait prévoir certains de ses mouvements. Pendant notre fuite, à chaque fois qu'on échappait de peu aux Mangemorts ou au Ministère, il faisait crise de rage sur crise de rage. Au début, il se contrôlait. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il perdait le contrôle de son esprit. A partir de ce moment là, Harry sentait les crises venir, et il les _vivait_.

-Comment ça ?

-Au sens propre du terme. Il se mettait à trembler, et riait. Tu sais, du rire que tu as entendu tout à l'heure. Sauf qu'il n'était pas encore aussi glaçant. Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure, c'était le rire de Voldemort.

-Il est pas mort ?

-Si. Mais en lançant l'avada sur Harry quand il était bébé, il lui a transmis une partie de son lui. Dumbledore, pensait que c'était un bout de ce qu'il restait de son âme. Il pensait même qu'en tuant Harry, il se tuerait lui-même.

-Comment ça ?

-Selon le raisonnement de Dumbledore, Voldemort ayant transmis une partie de son âme, _involontairement_, à Harry, il avait fait de lui un Horcruxe. Pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort, Harry devait mourir. Sauf qu'il n'est pas mort. Et Harry parle toujours le _Fourchelang_, et il lui arrive, dans certaines situation comme aujourd'hui de perdre le contrôle de lui.

-Donc en fait t'es en train de me dire, que personne ne sait vraiment si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort.

-Oui. Mais pour ne pas effrayer les _bons_ sorciers. Ou la population si tu préfères, on ne leur a pas dit. Tu imagines ce que ce serait de vivre dans la peur perpétuelle de voir resurgir Voldemort ? La société ne pourrait pas se reconstruire. Les gens resteraient cloîtrés chez eux. A la place, le Ministère a préféré _éradiquer_ les Mangemorts et la plupart de leurs enfants. De la même manière, toutes les créatures magiques qui se sont alliées à Voldemort ont été pour la plupart rassemblées dans un lieu où elles sont sous le contrôle du Ministère.

-Et Granger n'est pas intervenue ?

-Tu sais dans quel état on était à la fin de la guerre ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de parcourir tout le Royaume Uni pendant deux ans ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de devoir effacer ton existence de la mémoire de tes parents ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de devoir torturer, tuer des gens que tu connais pour avoir des informations ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir des personnes que tu pensais connaître te _vendre_ à l'ennemi ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir les Mangemorts, le Ministère et des personnes de ton propre camp à tes trousses ? Je ne pense pas. Même si tu as vécut la guerre. Tu n'as pas vécut la même que nous. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne pas manger pendant trois jours. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ta famille. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir la chair de ta chair, le sang de ton sang tomber à côté de toi, et ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter. Parce que tu dois continuer. Tu dois tuer. Toujours plus, et toujours vite. Tu dois torturer mais surtout, tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu ne dois pas pleurer quand tu tortures quelqu'un avec qui tu as été en cours. Tu ne peux pas faire ton deuil quand tu apprends que ton frère a été tué pour l'exemple. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de la guerre ? Les gens nous disaient merci. Merci d'avoir tué à ma place. Merci d'être devenu un monstre à ma place. Alors on est parti. Parce qu'on avait pas besoin des autres. Juste d'être tous les trois.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le rouquin lui révèle tout ça. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago fit un mince sourire à Ron.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre :) J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre mais bon voilà. Je suis pas entièrement convaincue et je ne l'aime pas trop, mais bon. Comme d'habitude laissez moi une petite review svp :)_

_Et vous je sais pas, mais moi je suis en vacances, donc Bonnes Vacances et Bonne Lecture =)  
_

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Tu es comme ton père…

- Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.

- Je sais.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai imaginé ce moment tellement de fois. Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es devenu.

- Vous m'avez manqué. J'aurais tellement voulu que vous soyez là.

- Tu sais Harry, on l'a toujours été. On était dans ton cœur tout le temps. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, que ce n'est jamais assez. Mais notre seule consolation, c'est que nous avons pu te voir grandir. On a pas pu t'élever, te réconforter, être là tout le temps, mais on a pu te voir. Si tu savais combien de nuits on a passé à te regarder dormir…

- Enfin quand tu étais seul !

- Comment ça quand tu étais seul ? T'as dormis avec ma Sœur ? Tu as fait quoi avec MA sœur Harry ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir Ron.

- Co-comment ça "_tu ne penses pas que je veuille le savoir_" ? Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as pu faire avec ma sœur ! Oh ! Oh Merlin ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! Tu as couché avec ma sœur ?

- Euh…

- Tu as couché avec ma sœur !

- Weasley la majorité des mâles de Poudlard a couché avec ta sœur…

- Quoi ? Je rêve où tu es entrain de dire que ma sœur est une salope ?

- Personnellement je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on avait rompu ?

- Ben parce que tu ne l'aimais plus.

- Et à ton avis pourquoi ? Je croyais faire ma vie avec elle. Je n'ai jamais osé poser les yeux sur une autre fille qu'elle pendant les deux ans de fuites. Je tenais grâce à elle. Et puis tu te souviens de ce jour où je suis venu pour lui faire la surprise ?

- Oui. Sauf que personne n'était à la maison.

- Si, si. Elle était là. Avec un mec. Un certain Davies. Alors je suis parti. Je n'ai pas voulu entendre ses explications minables. C'était plus simple de dire que je ne l'aimais plus. Parce que c'était vrai. Ce qu'elle a fait, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais.

- Davies ? Comme celui qui nous avait balancé aux Mangemorts ?

- Oui.

- Celui qui nous a balancé pour quelques gallions ?

- Oui.

- Celui qui nous a torturé ?

- Oui.

- Il est pas à Azkaban ?

- Il a prétendu être sous l'emprise de l'_Imperium_.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Tu crois que ça me fait rire ?

- Elle couchait avec lui ? Elle n'était peut-être pas au courant de ce qu'il nous avait fait.

- Si. Après la _Victoire_, elle a voulu que je lui raconte tout.

- Tu lui as _tout_ raconté ?

- Tout ce qui me concernait.

- Ah. Bon. Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi tu ne l'aimes plus.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Nous les premiers. Toi avec Hermione, moi avec toi et Hermione.

- Et si je peux me permettre Potter, tu en fais une en ce moment.

- Laquelle Malfoy ?

- Tu ne profites pas de la présence de tes parents."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Tu serais presque _sympathique_ Malfoy.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Alors pourquoi pousser Harry ?

- Il a la chance d'avoir ses parents. Autant qu'il en profite avant qu'ils ne partent.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont rester là éternellement ?

- Non.

- Bon. Et si tu me disais ce que vous foutez là.

- On était avec Hermione, et puis paf ! On s'est retrouvé là.

- Paf ?

- Paf.

- …

- Malfoy ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi cette pensine géante ?

- Où ça ?

- Ben tu vois pas ce grand truc ?

- Ah ça. J'en sais rien. La mère de Potter était à côté.

- Ok. Je suppose que ce serait malpoli de les déranger.

- Ouaip.

- Au pire, on regarde vite fait ce que c'est.

- Et si c'est dangereux ?

- T'es pas à Serpentard pour rien, toi.

- Je ne suis pas peureux.

- ?

- Je prends mes précautions. Nuance.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- Pourquoi ça devient blanc ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça j'y suis pour rien !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Malfoy ?

- Mais rien ! J'ai juste penché ma tête au-dessus pour voir ce que c'était !

- Ben apparemment c'était pas le truc à faire.

- Ça grossit.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit normal.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Haaaaarryyyyyyyyyy !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Ron ! Ron !

- Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas ils reviendront.

- Que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? Mon meilleur ami vient de disparaître au fond de cette espèce de pensine géante et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ?

- Cette pensine géante va aider Drago à choisir.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien ? Tu me le jures ?

- Je te le promets."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Où on est ?

- Je ne sais pas Weasley.

- C'est marrant.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait toi en plus vieux dans le lit.

- Je ne dormirais jamais dans un lit aussi petit. Weasley ! Weasley ! Arrête ! Tu vas les réveiller !

- Mais non. Sinon, ils se seraient réveillé depuis un petit mom… Oh merlin !

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi dans le lit ! C'est toi et Hermione ! Hermione et toi vous êtes dans le lit ! Vous êtes nus dans le lit !

- Quoi ?

_- Papaaaa ! Papaaa ! Papaaa ! _

_- Drago on t'appelle._

_- Nan, Mia, je crois qu'ils disent Maman…_

_- Papaaaaa !_

_- Non, non c'est toi._

- Tu as des enfants avec Mione ? Et en plus tu l'appelles Mia ! Tu veux pas dire quelque chose Malfoy ? Tu me fais peur !

- Je ne peux pas avoir _des_ enfants.

- Pardon ? Je suis en train de te dire que tu es nu dans un lit avec Hermione et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas avoir des enfants ! Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je ne peux pas avoir _des_ enfants. Les Malfoy ont toujours eu _un_ enfant.

- Ben là, t'en as deux. Minimum.

_- Drago, ta présence est réclamée par tes enfants._

_- Comment ça mes enfants ? C'est aussi les tiens.  
_

_- Tes enfants t'appellent. _

_- C'est bon j'arrive. _

_- Papaaaaa !_

- Allez, faut qu'on le suive !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Ils traversèrent un couloir avec pleins de photos sur les murs. Au début, on pouvait voir Drago et Hermione se chamaillant, puis Drago jetant Hermione dans une piscine. Sur une autre, ils étaient tous les deux recouverts de farine et s'embrassaient. il y avait aussi Hermione avec des bébés dessinés sur son ventre de femme enceinte. Puis Hermione et Drago le jour de leur mariage. Hermione et Drago tenant chacun un bébé. Un petit garçon et une petite fille s'apprêtant à souffler leurs bougies. Drago déguisé en Père Noël. Harry et Ron, avec chacun un des bambins sur le dos. Les mur du couloirs étaient recouverts de photos. Elles étaient toutes reliées entre elles par un trait doré qui représentait le fil de la vie. Ron se tourna vers Drago. celui-ci regardait les photos avec un air étonné. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne s'était pas marié avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il s'en serait souvenu s'il avait eu des enfants, non ? Entendant le vieux Drago râler, Ron se remit en chemin. Il voulait comprendre. Il se retourna vers Drago qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il fixait les photos, semblant se demander ce qu'il se passait.

- "Malfoy ! Bouge !

- Deux secondes !

- Nan, mais viens voir tes gamins sont trop mignons !

- En même temps s'ils ont du sang Malfoy dans les veines, c'est normal.

- Sérieux vient les voir ! Y en a un il est roux !

- Quoi !

- Sérieux roux, comme moi !

- Elle m'a trompé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y a pas de roux, là !

- C'était juste pour que tu viennes plus vite.

- Mais t'es un vrai con la belette !

- Chut ! On ne dit pas de gros mots devant les enfants !

- Mais ils peuvent pas nous entendre !

- Et ? Si tu continues je vais devoir te punir…

- C'est bon, arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Oh ! Mais c'est que j'ai vexé le petit bébé Malfoy…

- Arrêtes !

- Et sinon tu vas me faire quoi ? Tu vas pleurer ? Bouder ?

_- Bloclangue_ ! Me regarde pas comme ça, tu vas presque me faire peur !

- …

- Weasley ! Je sais très bien que tu lis dans mes pensées ! Arrête ton sortilège et je te rends la parole.

- Ça fait quoi de ressembler à une fouine comme en 4ème année ?

- Connard ! T'es vraiment le roi des cons au pays des emmerdeurs !

- C'est toi qui a commencé d'abord ! T'avais pas à me "bloclangué" !

- Mais t'es un vrai gamin ma parole !

- Au fait comment tu sais que je suis legilimens ?

- J'ai été Mangemort. J'ai appris tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir sur toi, Granger et Potter.

- Tout ?

- Tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir. D'ailleurs c'est pas la première fois que tu bloques sur le _tout_. C'est quoi votre secret inavouable ?

- Pas de secret.

- Allez la belette. Dis moi. vous faisiez des plans à trois sous votre tente ?

- T'es pas bien ! T'as fumé quoi ?

- C'est quoi le truc pas bien que le Trio d'Or a fait ?

- Il n'y a rien à savoir.

- Tu veux pas me le dire ?

- Regarde plutôt ce que fait ton toi du futur.

- C'est vrai que c'est super intéressant de le voir s'occuper de mioches pas beaux.

- Mais nan ils ont une bonne bouille tes gamins ! On voit tout de suite qu'à part le physique, ils ont tout pris de Mione.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de touffe de cheveux, ça vient du côté Malfoy ?

- C'est pas une touffe.

- Un Malfoy n'a pas une touffe de cheveux. Il a une chevelure lisse et éblouissante longue et abondante à la limite. Mais un Malfoy n'aura jamais une touffe de cheveux !

- C'est bon t'as finis ? Regarde tu racontes une histoire à tes enfants.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça. C'est le rôle de la nourrice.

- Ta gueule ! T'es en train de raconter ton histoire !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o


	26. Chapitre 25

Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Alors petite précision, les dialogues en italiques sont ceux de Ron et Drago. Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, une petite review fait toujours plaisir =) Donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser !  
Bonne Lecture !

- "Granger ! Granger !

- Oui c'est mon nom de famille.

- Dix gallions si tu te fais passer pour ma petite amie !

- Plus.

- Quoi plus ! Je devrais même pas te payer. C'est déjà un honneur pour une personne comme toi !

- C'est là où _tu_ te trompes. Depuis la fin de la guerre j'ai plus de valeur et de prestige que toi, et même si ton nom impressionne encore deux ou trois personnes, peut d'entre elles seraient prêtes à le porter jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies…

- Quinze !

- C'est tout ? Avec ça je ne peux même pas acheter le bracelet en or que je voulais.

- Vingt, mais je ne monterais pas plus haut."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Malfoy !

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié mes vingt gallions ?

- Quels gallions ?

- Ceux que tu me dois.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout.

- Pardon ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter.

- Tu ne veux pas me donner mon argent ?

- Non. Je vais te donner le bracelet. C'est plus simple."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Tu lui as vraiment donné le bracelet Papa ?

- Oui.

- Et elle était contente ?

- Si tu me laisses raconter tu le sauras.

_- Ça me tue de dire ça, mais tes enfants sont trop mignons Malfoy._

_- Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon Weasmoche. Un Malfoy est __**cute**__._

- Papa, Maman elle a fait quoi ?

- Chut ! C'est la suite de l'histoire."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Granger ! Malfoy ! Deux heures de colle et cinq points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons !

- Quoi ! Mais Madame ! C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu me donner mon argent !

- Mais non ! Je me suis dit que lui acheter le bracelet serait plus simple !

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu m'achètes ce bracelet !

- Mais c'est un cadeau !

- Mais j'en veux pas moi de ton cadeau ! Je t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Tiens prends le ton cadeau !

- Mais c'est un cadeau ! On ne peut rendre un cadeau à quelqu'un !

- La preuve que si !

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas apprit la politesse ?

- Pour ça, il aurait fallut que tes Mangemorts d'amis ne les tuent pas !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Dans mon bureau samedi et vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos baguettes !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "C'est vrai que tu as tué ses parents Papa ?

- Les enfants on vous a déjà expliqué que quand j'étais jeune j'ai fait des bêtises.

_- Tu m'étonnes ! _

_- Weasmoche ta gueule !_

- Mais je n'ai pas tué les parents de Maman."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Granger.

- …

- Granger.

- …

- Granger ! Tu vas me répondre ?

- …

- Tu peux au moins me dire si le bracelet te va ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment tu ne peux pas savoir s'il te va ou non ?

- Je ne le porte pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Vous avez tué mes parents.

- Les autres Mangemorts je ne sais pas, mais moi non.

- Que ce soit toi ou eux, c'est la même chose. Vous avez tué mes parents.

- Je suis désolé que tes parents soient morts, mais tu n'es pas la seule que la Guerre est rendue orpheline.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te rendre ton bracelet, tiens.

- Il est pour toi.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Alors jette-le.

- D'accord. Mais t'aurais pu l'offrir à Parkinson.

- Pas son genre.

- Parce que tu connais son genre, toi ?

- Je connais Pansy mieux que je ne connais ma mère.

- Alors tu ne dois pas la connaître beaucoup.

- Tu sais si tu arrêtais deux minutes de te regarder le nombril, et que tu te sortais les doigts du cul, tu verrais que toi et tes amis n'êtes pas le centre du monde.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne vois que les apparences. Tu ne cherches pas à voir au-delà.

- La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de voir au-delà des apparences, ça m'a valut cette grande cicatrice sur mon ventre. Alors excuse-moi de ne vouloir me fier qu'à ce que je peux voir.

- Tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir des cicatrices ? Tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir fait la guerre ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais la seule…

- Alors arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas. Et montre un peu de respect envers nous les _perdants_. Parce que nos positions auraient très bien pu être inversées.

- Tu crois vraiment que si ça avait été le cas, tu m'aurais traité avec respect ?

- La guerre change un homme. Surtout quand tu as seize ans et que tu te retrouves projeté dedans sans le vouloir.

- Tu évites la question.

- Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases, je répondrais. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que si la situation était inversée tu serais sûrement morte ou prisonnière. En tant que prisonnière, ta vie aurait été horrible, mais moi, je t'aurais adressé la parole avec respect.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu te serais battue jusqu'au bout pour tes idées et tes convictions. Je ne dis pas que je partage ton point de vu, ou que je suis un fanatique Mangemort. Je dis juste que j'aurais respecté le fait que tu te sois battue pour tes convictions et pas par peur.

- Comme toi.

- Comme moi. Et comme la majorité des jeunes Mangemorts que tu as du affronter.

- Tu es donc un Mangemort.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Si tu réfléchis bien, rappelles toi de la bataille. Je n'étais pas là. Nous n'étions pas là.

- Les Mangemorts ont des masques. Il m'était impossible de te reconnaître.

- Mon rang, m'aurait placé aux côtés de Tu Sais Qui. Et si tu te souviens le masque des jeunes recrues ne cachait que le haut du visage et nos initiales étaient gravées sur le bord du masque.

- Vous n'étiez pas là. Ni toi, ni Parkinson, ni Zabini. Vous n'avez pas menti.

- Non.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais vous êtes sensé récurer les dalles en SILENCE !

-Désolée Madame."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Au revoir Madame.

- Au revoir Hermione. Et j'espère ne plus jamais vous avoir en retenue.

- Oui Madame.

- Lèche botte !

- Tu vas pas recommencer !

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es une fayote.

- Je ne suis pas un fayote comme tu dis.

- D'ailleurs laisse-moi tranquille.

- C'est toi qui as commencé à me parler.

- Juste tu pourrais garder pour toi ce que je t'ai dit pendant la colle ?

- Pas de problèmes.

_- MacGonnagall est la personne la plus gentille et la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu savais qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre ?_

_- Tu crois vraiment que je ne le savais pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais. Bref. C'est un des membres les plus fidèles de l'Ordre. Elle nous a défendu quand il a fallut partir. Elle nous a hébergé plusieurs fois chez elle pendant notre "balade"._

_- Votre balade ? Elle appelle ça une balade ?_

_- Comment tu veux qu'elle appelle ça ?_

_- Une fuite. Une quête. Mais pas une balade. _

_- Bon pendant notre fuite, elle nous a hébergé plusieurs fois. Elle nous a caché. Nous a aidé._

_- Pourquoi pas le reste de l'Ordre ou la Mère Weasley ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas._

_- Remettre les pieds chez les moi, ça voulait dire ne plus jamais pouvoir repartir. Et ça ce n'était pas possible. Ma mère est comme une seconde mère pour Hermione et Harry, mais elle ne voyait pas l'objectif final. Elle ne pensait pas en terme de sacrifice. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était trois gamins lancés dans une guerre dont l'issue était incertaine. Et plus que tout elle avait peur de perdre ses enfants. Psychologiquement elle était plus dure à affronter que Voldemort. Voldemort, on savait qu'on devait le tuer puis mourir. Mais ce genre de chose tu ne peux pas l'expliquer à une mère. C'est pour ça, qu'au début, elle a effacé la mémoire de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que qu'elle partait de chez elle pour aller se faire tuer. Ce genre de chose c'est la pire des tortures psychologiques. Avec le temps, tous les trois on s'était fait à l'idée de mourir pour le bien des autres. Mais comment tu voulais qu'on explique ça à nos parents ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas._

_- Voilà. Donc elle leur a effacé la mémoire et les a envoyé en Australie. On pensait vraiment qu'ils seraient à l'abris là-bas. On ne savait pas que les Mangemorts allaient les retrouver. Sinon, on les aurait envoyé ailleurs. Mais ils ont été retrouvés. Et torturés pendant des jours. Mais ils ne savaient rien, ils ne pouvaient pas balancer une information dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance. Alors ils ont été tués. _

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- Quand on a retrouvé leurs corps, on a pu les identifier que grâce à leur ADN et leur dents. Ils avaient été torturés. Leurs corps ne ressemblaient plus à rien. On ne reconnaissait pas leurs visages. Hermione a du aller identifier les corps. On était avec elle. C'était horrible. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là que tout a dérapé._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas._"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Granger ! Granger !

- Quoi ?

- Attends deux secondes, j'ai pas arrêté de courir pour te retrouver. Laisses moi reprendre mon souffle.

- C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais tout mon temps…

- Je voulais savoir, je sais que tu n'adresses plus la parole à la petite Weasley, et j'ai besoin d'une partenaire en DCFM. Tu veux être ma partenaire ?

- Tu ne sais pas te défendre ?

- Je sais me défendre mais Blaise et Drago sont ensemble et personne d'autre n'a mon niveau. Du coup je me fais chier et je ne progresse pas.

- Pourquoi pas. Je connais tous les points faibles d'Harry et Ron et ce n'est plus très drôle.

- Cool !

- A tout à l'heure Parkinson !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu te mets avec Parkinson ?

- On doit être en binôme Ron.

- Et ?

- Et toi et Harry vous êtes ensemble.

- Mais pourquoi Parkinson ?

- Parce que c'est une fille et que même si ta sœur est dans notre année, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre avec elle.

_- On dirait que même dans ce monde certaines choses ne changent pas._

_- Normal. Je dirais qu'on est dans un des passé, présent et futur possible de notre vie._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Notre vie n'est pas toute tracée. Chaque choix, chaque décision a des répercussions. Chaque décision prise dans le passé a des répercussions sur notre présent et notre avenir. Si tu préfère nous sommes dans un univers parallèle. _

_- Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

_- Pendant un moment, on a pensé à envoyer Voldemort dans un univers parallèle. Hermione nous a donc fait bouffer la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur les univers parallèles._

_- Et pourquoi on est là ?_

_- Ça ne te semble pas évident ?_

_- Non._

_- C'est pour t'aider à choisir. Pour te montrer, comment votre passé, votre présent et votre futur auraient pu être._

- Mais pourquoi Parkinson ? Il y a pleins d'autres filles dans notre année !

- Oui mais peu d'entre elles ont mon niveau. Et si je suis en cours, c'est pour progresser. Pas pour stagner.

- Mais c'est un Mangemort !

- Il semblerait que non. En plus, permet moi de te rappeler qu'elle a été innocentée et que la guerre est finie Ron. Et puis ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger la dernière fois quand tu embrassais Blaise…

- Tu nous as vu ?

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. A part Harry, je n'en ai parlé à personne. J'estime que ça ne regarde pas les autres.

- Merci.

- Finalement heureusement qu'on a arrêté de sortir ensemble.

- Merci Hermione. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire.

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et on ne va pas arrêter de t'aimer pour autant.

_- Apparemment tu es gay et en plus votre rupture s'est bien passée dans ce monde._

_- Hum._

_- Attend tu es gay, dans notre monde aussi ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas !_

_- Tu ne fantasmes quand même pas sur moi ?_

_- Non ! Ce serait dégueulasse ! _

_- Donc tu es gay !_

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! _

_- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas démenti._"


	27. Chapitre 26

_Salut ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier, mais mon ordinateur et ma connexion Internet se sont disputées... Du coup je ne pouvais pas écrire et quand j'ai finis mon chapitre, j'ai pas pu le poster. Bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je me suis mise à la correction, et je vous conseille (fortement) de lire les fic's de StephAliC. _

_Voilà Bonne Lecture et si vous pouviez laisser une review ce serait vraiment gentil :)_

_PS : Les dialogues en italique sont ceux de Ron et Drago._

- "Papa !

- Oui ?

- Il est devenu quoi le bracelet ?

- Tu vas voir.

- Mais on s'en fiche du bracelet ! Maman elle est devenu ton amoureuse ?

- Nan on s'en fiche pas du bracelet !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Si vous continuez, je vous raconte pas l'histoire.

- Moi aussi je peux venir écouter l'histoire ?

- Maman ! Lu' il dit que le bracelet il est pas important ! Hein qu'il a tort ?

- Je ne sais pas Luc'. Attendez la suite de l'histoire avant de vous disputer, d'accord ?

- On aura une glace après ?

- Non. Après il faudra dormir.

- Même pas une toute petite ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de me faire ces yeux Luc'. Ça ne marche qu'avec ton père.

- Quoi ? Quels yeux ?

- Rien chéri."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- Donc votre Maman a fait le cours de DCFM avec Tata Pansy. Et à partir de ce moment là, elles ont commencées à se supporter.

- "Parkinson tu sais que tu es censée réussir à me toucher avec un de tes sorts ?

- A ton avis qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

- Mais comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour savoir à l'avance ce que je vais faire.

- Réfléchis un peu.

- Tu ne lirais quand même pas mes pensées ? Tu n'as pas osé ?

- Il n'a été mentionné nul part que c'était interdit.

- Parce que ça paraît évident !

- Moi si tu ne me le dis pas clairement, je ne prend pas ça comme une évidence. Faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques pourquoi notre conversation te fais penser à Harry.

- Attend ! Tu lis dans mes pensées là ?

- Oui. Imagine cinq minutes que notre conversation soit un moyen pour détourner mon attention. En lisant dans tes pensées, je peux d'une part savoir ce que tu vas faire et en plus ça me permet de contrer tes sorts immédiatement. Du coup je ne m'épuise pas dans dépenses physique inutiles, par exemple en sautant partout (comme tu le fais depuis tout à l'heure) pour éviter les sorts. Et du coup, ça me permet de… "_Expelliarmus_", "_Petrificus Totalus_" !

- Hmmmm !

- Et voilà. Combat terminé. On se revoit quand tu auras le niveau… "_Finite Incantatem_".

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Reviens ! Je veux ma revanche !

- Je n'en ai pas envie Parkinson ! Et n'essaie même pas de m'attaquer par derrière !

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! Je veux un autre combat ! A la loyal ce coup ci !

- A la loyal ? Tu crois vraiment qu'au moment où je me battais, on prenais le temps de se mettre en garde ? T'es sérieuse dans ton délire ?

- Mais ce n'est plus la guerre maintenant.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui m'attends dehors ? Tu crois vraiment que les Mangemorts vont me dérouler le tapis rouge ? J'ai aidé à tué leur chef ! J'ai même buté de mes mains la mère Lestrange ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te dire ce qui m'attend. Quand je vais sortir de Poudlard, si tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas été rattrapés, je vais devoir repartir à leur chasse avec Ron et Harry. Et franchement, je trouve que j'ai assez donné dans cette putain de guerre ! Mais apparemment, pas assez pour pouvoir faire les études que je veux. Ou même, pour pouvoir vivre une petite vie tranquille. Et tu veux que je te dise le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que j'ai beau me plaindre, dire que ça me fait chier, c'est pas vrai. A l'idée de repartir à la chasse, parce que c'est ça. C'est une chasse où ceux qui avant étaient les chasseurs, sont devenus le gibier. Et ben cette idée de repartir à la chasse, ça me donne des frissons. Ma baguette en lance des gerbes d'étincelles toute seule. Depuis que j'ai onze ans, je fonctionne grâce à ça. Il me faut de l'action, j'ai besoin de savoir que je risque ma vie à chaque instant pour me sentir en vie ! Je suis une des personnes les plus pitoyables de l'école !

- C'est bon Parkinson ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Comment ça ?

- On avait réussit à lui vider la tête. On avait réussit à lui faire croire qu'elle était normale. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle allait à peu près bien.

- Et toi t'arrives, tu réclames quelque chose que tu ne mérites pas, elle te le donne, et en plus tu te plains !

- Oh ! Les deux guignols calmez-vous ! Ce n'est absolument pas de la faute de Pansy si votre Granger est cinglée !

- Toi Malfoy on t'a pas demandé de la ramener ! Alors ferme ta gueule !

- Tu t'en prends à mon amie alors je ramène ma gueule si je veux !

- Oh ! Attention Harry ! Le grand Malfoy arrive ! Fais gaffe, il risque même de vouloir se battre !

- Nan tu crois ? Un Malfoy sait comment on se bat ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Potter ?

- Moi ça me paraît plutôt clair. T'étais où lors de la bataille finale ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu, toi et tes petits copains. Alors, c'est facile de faire la grande gueule, mais au moment du combat t'étais où ?

- Tu veux que je te dise où il était Ron ? Il se cachait derrière les robes de son père.

- Mais non, c'est impossible Harry !

- Ah, oui ! J'avais oublié ton père est mort ! Et tu veux que je te dise le plus drôle ? Je sais qui l'a tué. Elle a même reçue une médaille pour ça !

- Elle ?

- Harry ta gueule !

- Elle ? Comment vous pouvez savoir qui l'a tué ? L'enquête n'avance pas.

- J'ai dit que je savais ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tu viens de le dire !

- Allons nous en. Ron aide-moi à porter Hermione.

- Potter ! Potter ! Reviens ici ! Potter ! Dis-moi Potter ! Potter ! Potter !

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous savez qui a tué mon père ?_

_- Non. _

_- Arrête de mentir Weasley. Dis moi ! Qui a tué mon père !_

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Dis-moi ! Qui a tué mon père ?_

_- A quoi ça t'avancera de savoir qui a tué ton père. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Il est mort. _

_- Je veux savoir qui a tué mon père._

_- Pourquoi_ _?_ _Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Je te l'ai dit, il est mort._

_- Parce que c'était un Mangemort, tu crois que son meurtre ne doit pas être élucidé ?_

_- Non, je dis qu'il fait partit des dommages collatéraux de la guerre. Je dis que la guerre c'est moche et que ton père est mort au combat._

_- C'est vous !_

_- Le savoir ne changera rien à la situation. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire._

_- C'est un de vous trois. Tout à l'heure Potter a dit qu'elle avait eu une médaille pour ça ! C'est Granger ! C'est elle qui a tué mon père !_ _C'est ça ? C'est même pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me le dire. Tu veux d'abord que j'accepte l'idée que je puisse l'aimer pour pouvoir revoir ta petit Sang de Bourbe !_

_- Mais on parle d'Hermione ! C'est Hermione. C'est moi, c'est Harry. Si elle meurt, nous aussi. C'est Hermione ! _

_- C'est peut-être Hermione, mais c'était mon Père ! Elle a tué mon père ! Et je dois juste accepter ça sans rien dire ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi elle l'a tué ?_

_- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ?_

- Maman !

- Oui ma puce ?

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Quel bruit ?

- Celui là !

- Drago ? Tu as entendu ?

- Transplanne chez Potter avec les enfants.

- On ne peut pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ont placé un sort d'anti-transplannage.

- Merde.

- Les enfants, vous vous souvenez de la cachette que Maman vous a montré ?

- Oui !

- Alors allez vous cacher dedans. On viendra vous chercher avec Papa.

- C'est quoi déjà le code pour sortir de la cachette mes chéris ?

- Où sont nos fossettes ?

- Elles sont sur nos épaules.

- C'est quoi que Maman elle a peur ?

- Elle a peur des clown et de Dora l'exploratrice.

- C'est quoi que Papa il a peur ?

- Qu'on aille a Gryffondor !

- On a tout bon aux questions réponses ! T'as vu Maman ?

- Je suis fière de vous mes chéris. Maintenant vous allez vous cacher d'accord ? Drago ?

- J'ai prévenu Potter et la Belette. Ça va aller ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? On savait très bien que faire des enfants alors que la guerre n'est pas finie, n'allait pas être du goût de ton père. En plus juste pour le faire chier un peu plus, on n'est même pas mariés.

- Je ne sais pas s'il s'est sentit soulagé qu'on ne soit pas mariés ou alors dégoûté d'avoir des petits-enfants nés hors mariage.

- Franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se poser la question. Tu crois que les enfants sont bien cachés ?

- On doit juste tenir jusqu'à ce que les mecs arrivent. J'ai aussi prévenu Pansy et Blaise.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Harry et Pansy passent la soirée ensemble, et Blaise et Ron sont de garde ce soir.

- Ah. Alors ils devraient être là dans dix minutes.

- A ton avis ils sont combien en bas ?

- Vu le raffut qu'ils font je dirais une dizaine.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait vraiment chier ?

- Que Greyback soit dans notre maison, qu'il ait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban grâce à mon père, que mon père ait des Horcruxes comme Voldy ou qu'on ait pas pu finir de raconter notre histoire aux enfants, ou alors qu'on ait pas pu dormir toute la nuit ?

- Greyback est là ?

- Pour que ça sente aussi mauvais ça ne peut-être que lui. A moins que ton nouveau parfum soit "Senteur d'un Greyback trempé"… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'efface toute odeur ou trace magique qui pourrait conduire Greyback aux enfants.

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ton père a fait des Horcruxes ?_

_- Faut croire._

_- Et merde. Parce que d'après ce que je viens de voir, Voldemort est mort, tu as deux enfants hors mariage avec Hermione, c'est encore la guerre et ton père n'est pas mort !_

_- Oui, mais tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'on était dans un univers parallèle._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Alors dans notre monde, mon père est mort et enterré. J'en suis sur._"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Elle est belle tu sais.

- Oui je trouve aussi.

- Et puis elle a un de ses caractère de cochon ! Comme ta mère !

- Pardon ?

- Non, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire chérie… Elle a du caractère, quoi !

- Et vous avez vu Ron ? Vous avez pu tout voir ?

- On a pu voir toute ta vie. Tout ce qui a pu t'arriver.

- D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter d'utiliser ma cape pour tes cochonneries… Ce serait pas mal.

- Eurk !

- Vous avez tout vu ? Vraiment tout ?

- Oui. Et on ne t'en veut pas. On comprend.

- Maman ? Tu crois que tout se passe bien pour Ron et Malfoy ?

- Ils ne craignent rien.

- Alors pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas revenu ? Pas que je n'aime pas être avec vous, mais ça fait un petit moment qu'ils sont partis.

- Là où ils sont, ils voient ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de Drago avec Hermione.

- Comme dans un univers parallèle ?

- Oui.

- Et ils ne craignent vraiment rien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "_Et merde !_

_- Weasley__ ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

_- M__oi ? Rien !_

_- C__'est forcément toi. A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est de ta faute. _

_- T__u me les brises, la Fouine._

_- On est où ce coup ci ?_

_- V__u les murs, je dirais Poudlard._

_- T__u entends ça ?_

_- Q__uoi ?_

_- Ç__a ! Y a des gémissements qui proviennent de là !_

_- Ç__a va être dégueulasse. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être dégueulasse… Oh par le string de Merlin ! Je vais vomir ! Oh merlin ! Ayez pitié de moi ! S'il vous plaît !_

_- Ouah__ ! Je sais que je suis doué, mais elle est quand même bruyante ta copine Weasley… Elle est vachement bien foutue, en tout cas._

_- Épargne__ moi cette conversation Malfoy._

_- N__an, mais sérieux. En plus elle est d'une souplesse… C'est toi qui lui a apprit cette position ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi !_

- Malfoy !

- Hmmm ?

- Tu m'écrases !

- Et alors ?

- Il faut que tu t'en ailles.

- Tu me vires ?

- Si tu préfères utiliser ce mot… Mais oui, il faut que tu partes.

- Pas de romantisme, pas de cigarette, pas de discussion ?

- Non. Je veux juste que tu partes, que je puisses me remettre à travailler.

- J'hallucine.

- Non, non. Ce que nous venons de faire était plutôt satisfaisant, mais maintenant je dois me remettre au travail.

- Plutôt satisfaisant ? Tu vois ce que nous venons de faire comme un truc plutôt satisfaisant ?

- Si tu n'es pas sortit de ma chambre dans 30 secondes, je te fais dégager !

- Et tu vas faire comment ?

- Comme ça !"


	28. Chapitre 27

_Salut ! Je publie ce chapitre juste avant de filer à mon examen. Je viens juste de finir de l'écrire, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes oubliées -' Bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Ah oui, je corrige deux histoires : "_Toutes, sauf elle !_" et "_Until We Bleed_". Elles sont super chouettes à lire et je vous les conseille vivement :) _  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : Laisser une review prend deux minutes maxi =)_

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_- "Si ce coup-ci on pouvait éviter de tomber sur un truc dégueulasse, ce serait franchement pas mal._

_- Pourquoi elle m'a foutu à la porte ? Normalement c'est moi qui fait ce genre de chose._

_- C'est Hermione. _

_- Et ?_

_- Ça veut tout dire."_

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

_- "Tiens regarde._

- Hermione ?

- Quoi, encore ?

- C'est normal que le truc onde fume ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Moi ? Rien.

- Drago.

- Bon. Il se pourrait que j'ai essayé de m'en servir. Il se pourrait aussi que j'ai fait comme tu as dit.

- Quel plat ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as mis quel plat dedans ?

- Celui là.

- Mais, mais, mais c'est le beau plat que ma mère m'a offert !

- Beau je sais pas. Mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir qu'il serve enfin à quelque chose…

- Et tu l'as mis au micro onde du coup ?

- Ben oui. C'est logique.

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'un petit détail à propos de ce plat ?

- Non. Je devrais ?

- Il est en ALUMINIUM ! Il ne va pas au micro-onde !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon, le micro onde peut péter, ou se mettre à fumer comme maintenant ! Je suis sure que tu l'as pété !

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute si les Moldus ne sont pas capable de fabriquer des trucs qui marchent…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non. Déjà le truc qui grille les choses, ça ne sèche pas tout. Mais si en plus on peut pas tout mettre au truc à ondes…

- Le grille pain, sert à GRILLER les tartines de pains ! Le micro onde sert à chauffer les plats, mais pas dans des trucs en métal ! On ne tape pas sur la télévision pour changer de chaîne ! Et on n'achète pas une nouvelle voiture quand on a plus d'essence !

- Si tu le dis. C'est que ça doit être vrai…

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier !

_- Le toi du futur est vraiment très très con !_

_- Gnagnagna… Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le vrai moi du futur. Un Malfoy ne se sert pas d'objets moldus."_

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Drago !

- Oui mon amour ?

- Ne m'appelle pas "_Mon Amour_".

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait décidé ?

- Pour Weasmoche ?

- Oui. On devait lui remonter le moral. Et l'aider à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui. Et je devais l'écouter gentiment en _compatissant_ quand il venait se plaindre pendant des heures.

- Et tu n'as rien fait qui pourrait te paraître un tantinet déplacé ?

- Non. Pas à ce que je sache. Je lui ai même donné un truc pour qu'il soit sur de séduire.

- Tu ne lui as pas réellement donné. Tu l'as fait sans sa permission.

- Ah non ! Je lui ai dit que je connaissais un moyen infaillible pour qu'il arrive enfin à séduire une nana qui ne soit pas complètement barrée ! Et il m'a demandé ce que c'était donc je lui ai dit de me faire confiance et j'ai lancé le sort.

- Il est BLOND Malfoy ! Il a les cheveux BLONDS les sourcils roux et des tâches de rousseurs ! Comment t'as pu croire cinq minutes qu'il allait séduire quelqu'un comme ça ! Il est BLOND et tu sais très bien qu'il faut attendre trois jours avant de lancer un nouveau sort de coloration !"

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Hermione ?

- Hmm.

- HERMIONE !

- Quoi, encore ?

- La pédale de droite c'est quoi déjà ?

- L'accélérateur.

- Et celle du milieu ?

- Le frein.

- Donc celle de la gauche c'est bien l'embrayage ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Il se pourrait que j'ai confondu les pédales en m'entraînant dans le parc du Manoir.

- Et ? T'as fait une trace de freinage sur la pelouse ?

- Entre autre.

- Comment ça ?

- Il se pourrait qu'éventuellement on rentre à l'appart' en transplannant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Il se pourrait qu'éventuellement j'ai confondu les pédales, et qu'au lieu de freiner, j'ai accéléré et que j'ai foncé tout droit dans le platane de l'allée principale.

- Ma voiture est foutue ?

- C'est fort probable. Mais, les airbags fonctionnent bien."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais ramener Percy chez lui ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je suis enceinte.

- Et alors ?

- Alors c'est tout. Déjà que je me trimballe un ventre _énorme_ à cause de toi, je vais pas en plus m'amuser à ramener tes potes ivres morts chez eux.

- Comment ça mes potes ?

- Ben Percy et Théo.

- Mais Théo est parti.

- Non. Il fait des _choses_ sur le canapé avec Percy.

- Sur mon canapé ?

- Oui.

- Mon canapé en cuir ?

- Oui.

- Eurk.

_- Attend. Quand ils disent Percy, ils parlent pas de mon frère quand même ?_

_- Eurk. _

_- Oh Merlin ! Pourquoi m'infliger ça à moi ?_

_- Au fait Weasmoche y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. C'est quelle partie de ma vie qu'on est en train de voir, puisque tout à l'heure on était en pleine guerre ?_

_- Je dirais qu'on voyage entre les différents passés et futurs possible._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ton destin n'est pas tout tracé. Chaque choix que tu fais influe sur ta vie future. Ainsi, même les plus petites décisions ont de l'importance. _

_- Donc en fait tout ce que je vois là, pourrais et ne pourrait pas m'arriver._

_- Voilà, cependant, quand on regarde bien, il y a des constantes. Toi et Hermione, quelque soit le futur ou passé qu'on a pu voir, vous êtes toujours ensemble. _

_- T'es en train de me dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je vais finir avec Granger ?_

_- Ouais. Et de ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes heureux._

_- En fait t'es pas si con Weasmoche._

_- Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre._

_- Comme tu veux_."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

- "Est-ce que Sirius va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Et vous pourrez dire à Remus et Tonks que je prendrais soin de Ted comme de mon propre fils ?

- Ils le savent déjà. Ils t'en remercient.

- Et Dumbledore ? Il sait que je ne lui en veux pas ? Il sait que j'ai compris ?

- Oui. Il sait. Mais, son arrivée a été un peu mouvementée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on était pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Et Fred ? Il est avec vous ?

- Oui.

- Il peut voir Georges ?

- Oui.

- C'est pas trop dur ?

- Et toi Harry. Raconte nous tout. On peut te voir, mais on veut que tu nous dises. Que tu nous racontes. Pansy, Ginny, Molly Weasley, tout. On veut que tu nous dises toi-même.

- Je pensais vraiment que Ginny était la femme de ma vie. Je croyais sincèrement qu'avec elle, je pourrais oublier cette Guerre. Sauf, qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'a pas vécut ce que nous avons vécut. Elle n'a pas eu à affronter les Mangemorts comme nous avons du le faire. Elle n'a pas tué, torturé pour avoir des informations. Je ne le lui reproche pas. Mais tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est la gloire. Elle n'a pas de sang sur les mains. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est de ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle sensation on ressent quand on tue quelqu'un juste pour savoir si l'ennemi est à dix ou vingt mètres plus loin. Elle, elle était au QG et voyait juste défiler les blessés. Je sais qu'elle était là lors de la Bataille. Mais elle n'était pas là aux autres. Elle n'a senti l'odeur de la mort qu'une fois. Elle n'a pas vécut avec la peur d'être découverte pendant longtemps. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle a vécut n'était pas horrible, mais elle ne comprend pas. Pour elle, lorsque Ron est parti, il est devenu le lâche, le traître de la famille. Alors que non. Il a eut peur. C'est tout. On a tous eu nos moments de doutes. Et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce lien qui nous unit tous les trois. Elle ne comprend pas qu'aujourd'hui, si on m'imposait de choisir entre elle et eux, je n'aurais même pas une seconde d'hésitation. Et Pansy, sait ça. Elle le comprend. Elle ferait la même chose que moi. Elle fera toujours passer Draco et Blaise avant le reste du monde. C'est peut-être con à dire, mais c'est vrai. C'est nous. On ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Pour vivre, je n'ai besoin que d'eux. Ils sont ma famille. Sans eux, je ne serais rien. A nous trois, on forme un tout. Un être unique. Même nos disputes, nos éloignement, je sais que c'est contradictoire ce que je vais dire, mais même ça, ça nous a rapproché.

- Tu sais Harry, je pense que tout ira bien pour toi maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Drago ne passera pas devant le tribunal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils reviennent. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a compris.

- Oh. Alors je dois vous dire adieu ?

- Non. Tu vas juste nous dire au revoir. Parce qu'on sera toujours là. On veillera toujours sur toi. Et on t'attend.

- Vous savez, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis content de ce que vous avez fait. Je suis fier que vous soyez mort en défendant vos idées.

- On t'aime. Si tu savais ce qu'on peut t'aimer et ce qu'on regrette de ne pas avoir été là."


	29. Chapitre 28

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je sais que j'ai mis super longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais je vous avoue que je me suis auto-bloquée. Je ne savais plus trop comment faire avancer les choses, et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas super satisfaite de cette fin de chapitre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai la fin et l'épilogue dans la tête et je n'ai plus qu'à finir de les taper. J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire. Bon sauf changements, il reste deux chapitres et cette histoire sera finie. Je vous avoue qu'au départ je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue et étalée sur autant de temps. Je pense que je vais attendre avant de me relancer dans un projet de cette envergure. Je vais finir mon recueil de drabbles/OS._

_Comme d'habitude, laissez une review à la fin de la lecture, ça prend deux secondes et ça fait super plaisir. Même si c'est pour m'engueuler parce que je mets trois plombes à poster mes chapitres. _

_Sur ce Bonne Lecture !_

- "Harry ! Harry !

- …

- Je t'en supplie ! Harry ! Ne me laisse pas !

- Pansy.

- Ne me laisse pas. Pas toi.

- Pansy.

- Il avait promis de ne jamais me laisser. Il avait promis.

- Pansy. Il va revenir. Ils vont revenir. Parce que Drago ne peut pas nous laisser. Il ne peut pas.

- Mais ils ne bougent pas. Ils ne font rien. Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter. Ils vont revenir.

- Mais…

- Franchement, tu crois qu'il oserait nous laisser ? Il aurait trop peur de ta colère !

- Mais je veux juste qu'il se réveille !

- Laisse-le prendre son temps. Tu sais très bien qu'il est long à la détente.

- …nard…

- Blaise ! Blaise ! Il a parlé !

- Ça va je suis pas sourd ! Pas la peine de m'exploser les tympans !

- Appelle l'infirmière ! Allez !

- Je vous ai entendu mademoiselle Parkinson. Comme à peu près la totalité du château.

- Ione…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rione…

- Faut sérieusement que tu fasses des progrès en prononciation.

- Blaise ? Pourquoi Harry, Granger et Weasley ne se réveille pas ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais tant que Drago est réveillé, pour l'instant ça me va."

.

.

.

.

Il entendait des voix. Pleins de voix. Et puis il entendit Blaise. Blaise et sa voix grave et réconfortante. Blaise qui se foutait de sa gueule. Sûrement pour rassurer Pansy. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être inconscient depuis un moment. Et elle devait être à deux doigts de péter un câble. Il voulait se réveiller. Il voulait que Pansy lui dise que maintenant, tout allait bien se passer. Que maintenant, il pourrait avoir une vie tranquille. Mais ce qu'il entendit, lui glaça le cœur. Pansy se remit à pleurer. Les autres ne se réveillaient pas. Et il sentit Blaise s'asseoir sur son lit et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille "_Je sais que tu aimes te faire désirer, mais si tu pouvais te réveiller, elle serait un peu moins insupportable…_". Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut les têtes de Blaise et Pansy penchées sur lui. Leurs têtes étaient toutes floues. Il cligna des yeux deux trois fois et put voir qu'ils arboraient tous les deux, leurs têtes de la Guerre. Et il sut, que ce coup ci, il allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir sans une engueulade bien sentie. Alors il se rendormit.

.

.

.

Il voulait se réveiller. Il voulait lui dire que c'était pas grave. Il crevait d'envie de lui dire, qu'elle avait beau être chiante, avec elle, il oubliait le poids du monde pour quelques temps. Il voulait juste lui dire qu'avec elle il se sentait bien. Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait juste pas à ouvrir les yeux.

.

.

.

Il sentait qu'il était prêt à se réveiller. Il en avait envie. Et puis il voulait voir si le monde était vraiment prêt pour lui. Si les sorciers étaient prêt à le laisser être qui il voulait. Il voulait voir s'il pouvait être heureux comme il l'avait vu avec Malfoy. Et puis, si dans tous les univers qu'ils avaient vu, il arrivait à être heureux, pourquoi pas dans ce monde là ?

.

.

.

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau sentir ce trou dans son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau avoir cette impression de vide. Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça. Elle, elle voulait juste avoir une vie normale. Elle voulait pouvoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse sans être harcelée par des centaines d'hypocrites. Elle voulait pouvoir ouvrir la Gazette du Sorcier sans lire d'article de Skeeter parlant d'elle. Elle voulait pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'elle avait du faire, tout ce qu'elle avait du sacrifier pour cette putain de guerre. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, puis elle retomba dans l'oubli. Pour l'instant c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Oublier.

.

.

.

Blaise et Pansy virent leurs yeux papillonner quelques instants, puis les paupières retomber. Pansy se laissa tomber au sol en pleurant.

.

.

.

Pansy avait toujours été rationnelle. Elle n'était pas la groupie enragée de Drago. Elle n'était pas folle amoureuse de Blaise. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas aux pieds du "Survivant" à exécuter ses moindres caprices. Non. Pansy était une personne rationnelle, calme, froide. Aussi, quand Blaise ne parvint pas à calmer sa crise de larmes, il commença à paniquer. Il avait toujours su quoi faire. Il avait cassé la gueule au seul mec qui avait osé dire que "Parkinson n'était bonne qu'à baiser". Il avait fait tellement peur à la fille qui avait fait courir la rumeur que "Parkinson se faisait prendre en échange de dix gallions", qu'elle avait changé d'école. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle _devait_ devenir Mangemort, il l'avait suivit. Après tout, il lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle non ? Ils avaient reçu la Marque tous les trois. Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Ils faisaient leurs missions ensemble, et ne s'étaient pas séparés sur le Champs de Bataille. Pansy était à la fois celle qui les protégeait et celle qu'ils devaient protéger. Drago, était la tête froide du trio. Il avait toujours tout fait pour que rien ne leur soit jamais reproché. C'est lui qui avait effacé les souvenirs qui auraient pu prouver ce qu'ils avaient du faire pour le Lord. C'est lui qui avait payé pour que des poursuites ne soient jamais relancées contre eux. Blaise, apportait la joie. Pendant la Guerre, il avait été le seul à pouvoir se procurer une dinde pour les Thanksgiving's, un chapon et un sapin pour Noël, des gros gâteaux pour les anniversaires. C'était aussi Blaise la tête brûlée. La cicatrice à son arcade était due à une bagarre avec un mec qui avait laissé entendre que Drago méritait de mourir. Et Pansy, et bien c'était Pansy. Elle était tout pour eux. Elle pouvait être en train de hurler sur ses deux amis, et deux minutes après partir dans un fou rire à cause d'une grimace de Blaise ou une remarque de Drago. Mais jamais, Blaise ne s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de la faire arrêter de pleurer. Alors Blaise, se tourna vers l'infirmière qui s'approcha doucement de Pansy et la força à respirer une compresse imbibée d'une potion de sommeil puissante.

"On a quelques heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Reste à espérer qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder à se réveiller. Je n'aime pas trop forcer mes étudiants à dormir…"

.

.

.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait se réveiller. Mais elle avait tellement peur. Et si finalement, en se réveillant, on lui annonçait qu'elle allait mourir ? Si finalement on lui disait que Malfoy ne voulait pas d'elle ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait pouvoir devenir vieille. Très vieille. Elle voulait avoir pleins de rides. Des rides, dues à trop de fous rires, des disputes phénoménales, des heures intenses passées à réviser pour des examens. Elle voulait avoir des rides qui pouvait montrer qu'elle avait eu une belle vie. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas cassé le cul à survivre à cette guerre pour mourir à cause d'un sombre crétin blond peroxydé, non ? Alors tout doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

.

.

.

Blaise n'avait jamais cru aux miracles. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se dit que ça devait être son jour de chance. Peut-être qu'il devrait jouer au loto Moldu ? Parce qu'au moment où il se disait qu'il allait devoir ré-endormir Pansy, Granger ouvrit les yeux. Rapidement suivie de Weasmoche et Saint Potter. Apparemment, Drago avait décidé de le faire chier jusqu'au bout. Il fut le seul à ne pas les rouvrir.

* * *

_PS : Est-ce que vous avez été voir le dernier Harry Potter ? En VF, VO, 3D, sans 3D ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_Personnellement, j'ai été le voir deux fois, VF 3D, et VO normale, et j'ai été quand même super déçue sur le film. Mon Monsieur aussi d'ailleurs. La première partie était tellement bien, qu'on s'est dit (comme des andouilles d'ailleurs) que la deuxième allait être énorme. On a pas trop compris l'intérêt de la 3D, et les parties fondamentales qui ont été zappées nous ont fait bondir sur nos sièges. Alan Rickman a quand même réussi à me faire pleurer en VF et en VO, et le moment où Harry active la Pierre de Résurrection aussi. Par contre, c'est quoi cette blague ? Comment ont-ils pu faire ça au personnage de Neville qui apparaît _clairement_ comme un bouffon ? Et depuis quand ils arrivent à réaliser les sortilèges informulés ? Et pourquoi mais pourquoi avoir fait ce duel tout pourris entre Harry et Voldemort ? Sérieusement ? _

_Sur ce bonne nuit, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis _

_PS 2 : Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, si j'ai répondu aux reviews de tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, signalez le et je répondrais. _

_PS 3 : J'ai du changer de présentation (oui c'est très très moche) mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ça fait deux jours que je cherche et refuse que je saute des lignes ce qui fait que les paragraphes sont tous collés les uns aux autres. Si jamais quelqu'un sait comment arranger le truc dite le moi svp parce que ça me fait péter des plombs. _

_ Voilà, Bonne Lecture pour de bon ce coup ci =)  
_


	30. Chapitre 29

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, après cette très très longue absence (due à plusieurs problèmes personnels), nécessaire,_

_je suis heureuse de vous poster le chapitre 29, le dernier !  
_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie sans vous avoir dit que l'histoire était en stand-by, mais je le redis, il était nécessaire que je parte.  
_

_Je ne sais pas s'il reste des lecteurs, mais j'avais envie de finir cette histoire, de tourner pour de vrai la page._

_Je sais que mon absence a pu en agacer plusieurs, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de partir, de me retrouver moi et moi seule. Parce qu'il fallait que je retrouve ma famille et que je retisse des liens avec eux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Si jamais il reste des incompréhensions, n'hésitez pas._

_Bonne soirée et bonne lecture,_

_Loubett'._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Il se sentait étouffer. Il sentait que quelqu'un lui serrait la main. Il avait l'impression qu'on la lui broyait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se réveiller et voir son visage. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait qu'elle soit à côté de lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux une première fois, mais la lumière l'aveugla. Alors il les entrouvrit une seconde fois. Tout doucement. Il sentait que la pression sur sa main s'accentuait. La première chose qu'il vit, furent les yeux de Pansy. Ils étaient pleins de larmes. Mais ils étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Alors il tenta de sourire. Et elle lui répondit. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires. Un sourire qu'il adorait. Et il sut que maintenant, tout irait bien. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, tout irait bien.

.

.

.

Il avait soif. Il avait la gorge sèche. Mais surtout il avait faim. Très faim. Il entrouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond dans l'espoir de reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il voyait tout flou. Dans un vieux réflexe, il voulut se saisir de sa baguette qu'il avait pour habitude de glisser sous son oreiller. En ne la sentant pas, il commença à paniquer. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il retomba lourdement sur son matelas. Il était encore trop engourdi pour s'asseoir. Il allait réessayer quand un ricanement sur sa droite lui indiqua une présence. Sa vision était encore trop floue et il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'y voir un peu mieux. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier la personne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à identifier Blaise en train de jouer avec sa baguette qui crachotait de petites étincelles rouges. Il arborait un sourire moqueur, mais il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était soulagé de le voir se réveiller.

- "T'es à l'infirmerie.

- Ah…

- Potter s'est réveillé. Pansy est à son chevet. Et je me suis dit que je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'assister à leur fête de retrouvailles. Pour Drago et Granger c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ils ont commencé à se réveiller et ils se sont rendormis. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

- Ok.

- C'est tout. Tu ne réagis pas plus ?

- Je sais que ça va aller.

- Bon. Si t'y crois.

- Ta main…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma main ?

- Donne-moi ta main."

Blaise lui lança un regard étonné mais accéda quand même à sa demande. Sa main était douce et chaude. Mais plus grande que la sienne.

- "Tu sais Weasley, le fait que je t'attire, ne fais pas de toi un monstre de foire.

- On pourrait éviter de parler de ça à mon réveil ? Je sors du coma.

- Si on n'en parle pas maintenant, on ne le fera jamais.

- J'ai faim.

- Et bien, si on parle maintenant je te rendrais tes chocogrenouilles plus rapidement, et tu pourras manger.

- J'ai des chocogrenouilles ?

- De ta mère.

- Elle est venue ?

- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la Guerre.

- Tu n'as pas parlé à ta famille depuis la Guerre ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas parlé à ma mère depuis la Guerre. Ma mère n'englobe pas la totalité de ma famille. Je vois toujours régulièrement Bill, Charlie, et Percy quand il peut.

- Et les jumeaux ? Et tes parents ?

- Les jumeaux, on a habité chez eux pendant quelques temps, donc je reçois un hibou au moins une fois par semaine. Mais je ne veux plus voir mes parents, et Ginny est morte.

- Et tu ne vas pas voir sa tombe ?

- Pourquoi j'irais ?

- Parce que c'est ta sœur ?

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'était plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Harry, Hermione et moi, c'est à la fois très simple et très compliqué.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ferais tout pour eux. Ils sont une partie de moi. Ils sont moi. Sans eux je ne survis pas. J'ai appris à penser par trois. J'ai tout fait avec eux, et je ne peux pas envisager un futur où ils ne sont pas là. Comme eux ne peuvent pas imaginer un futur où nous ne sommes pas tous les trois. C'est donc simple parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. Mais c'est aussi compliqué parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. Je crois que toute la complexité de notre relation repose là dedans.

- Ca ne me dit pas vraiment pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir…

- Ce lien qui nous unit, Harry, Hermione et moi, très peu de personnes peuvent le comprendre. Je pense que toi, vu ton amitié avec Drago et Pansy, tu le peux. Mais Ginny n'a jamais réussi à le faire. Elle a toujours pensé que quoiqu'il arrive, je prendrais son parti. Elle pensait que puisque j'étais son frère, je ne réfléchirais jamais et qu'elle serait toujours la première face aux autres. Sauf qu'il s'est avéré qu'elle avait tord. J'étais son frère certes. Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, c'est qu'en rencontrant Harry puis Hermione, ma famille est passé au second plan. Je les aime. Je les aimerais toujours, mais quand j'ai eu à choisir entre eux et Harry et Hermione, je n'ai pas hésité, ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde. Parce qu'ils passeront toujours avant les autres. Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont une partie de moi. Sans eux je ne serais rien et je ne serais surtout plus là. Et ça Ginny ne l'a jamais compris. Elle a fait la guerre, oui. Elle y a survécut, oui. Mais elle n'a pas fait la même guerre que moi. Elle, elle était au QG, à l'abri. Je ne l'ai jamais blâmé pour ça. Parce que grâce à ça, j'ai pu partir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. En tout cas, autant que l'on puisse pour partir à la guerre, l'esprit tranquille à dix sept ans. Bref. Quand la Guerre s'est terminée, avec la bataille de Poudlard, les procès ont commencé tout de suite après. Je sais que tu t'en souviens je suis parfaitement au courant que vous avez effacé la mémoire de certaines personnes et que vous en avez payé grassement d'autres. On n'a pas vraiment eu de pause entre les deux. On a été appelé à témoigner. Et nos témoignages faisaient fi de tout ce qui avait pu être amassé comme preuves. On était des rois. Et pourtant nous étions si jeunes. Ginny n'a jamais compris l'ampleur des responsabilités qui nous sont tombées dessus. Elle, elle ne voulait que s'amuser. Elle voulait sortir, faire la fête, se changer les idées. Elle avait vécut enfermée. Mais elle n'avait pas vu tant d'horreurs que ça. Alors pendant que nous nous absentions pour ces maudits procès, elle sortait. Elle rencontrait des mecs. Elle vivait la jeunesse qu'on a jamais vécut. Et elle a trompé Harry. Plusieurs fois. Il le savait. Mais il ne bronchait pas. Je crois que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, c'est quand on a du aller la chercher avec son dernier amant. Parce que c'était ça le truc. On allait la chercher à chaque fois. Je crois que c'était sa manière à elle de se sentir exister. De se sentir vivre. Elle enchaînait les soirées et dormait très peu. Elle s'est mise à boire, à tester les drogues. Parce que tu sais, pendant quelques heures ça te permet de te sentir vivant et libre. Tu oublies tout. Tout ce qui te fait du mal, tout ce qui te détruit, tu l'oublies. Avec Hermione, on allait la chercher à tour de rôle. On espérait bêtement qu'elle ne franchirait pas certaines limites. Harry savait tout ce qu'il se passait. Il le savait parfaitement. Mais il laissait faire. Je crois qu'il pensait que ça lui passerait. On le pensait tous. Mais un soir, on n'a pas pu y aller. Hermione assistait à un procès et moi à un autre. Et du coup, je n'ai jamais compris comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'est Harry qui y est allé. Et il pensait bêtement qu'on n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec Ginny. Mais on le savait tous plus ou moins. Alors je maintiens les apparences le plus possible. Je fais l'étonné quand on me dit que ma sœur a couché avec la moitié de Poudlard. Que ma sœur est une droguée. Que ma sœur est une fille facile. Ou était. Ils se sont séparés tu sais. Harry nous a même fait croire qu'ils avaient vraiment mis fin à leur relation. Et je me suis mis en couple avec Hermione. On faisait comme si tout allait bien, une petite routine s'était même installée. Le problème c'est que tu sais ce soir dont j'ai commencé à te parler tout à l'heure ? Ben c'est Harry qui y est allé. Et ce soir là, Ginny a fait la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle a couché avec Davies. Celui qui nous avait vendu aux Mangemorts. Celui à cause de qui Hermione a une cicatrice qui lui barre le ventre. Celui à cause de qui je ne peux pas me mettre torse nu sans avoir honte. Parce qu'il nous a vendu. Et qu'on a été torturé pendant des heures. Et quand il a vu ça, il a pété un câble. Il est parti en vrille littéralement. Et ils se sont enfin séparés définitivement. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à comprendre que maintenant c'était fini. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Harry sans qu'il ait une envie de la tuer. Littéralement. Parce que tu sais, cette séance de torture c'était la pire. On a eu le droit à Lucius et Bella. Et je sais que tu sais comment ça se passe. Comme je sais que tu sais à quel point leurs _doloris_ sont douloureux. A quel point ils te prennent aux tripes et te donnent l'impression d'être littéralement déchirés de l'intérieur. Tu sais qu'on a l'impression que quelqu'un t'attrapes tes organes un par un et s'amuse à tirer dessus. Et à ce moment là, la seule chose que tu veux c'est mourir. Parce que mourir, c'est échapper à l'horreur et à la douleur que tu subis. Sauf que là ça s'arrête. Alors pendant deux secondes tu espères bêtement que c'est enfin fini. Et tu commences à reprendre ta respiration, et là ça repart. Ça recommence. Et tu les connais. Tu sais qu'eux, ils adorent ça. Qu'ils peuvent faire ça pendant des heures. Ils ont commencé par Hermione. Et nous on était attachés dans un coin de la pièce. Et on ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. On voyait tout ce qu'il se passait. On pouvait la voir hurler et pleurer. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Rien. A aucun moment, elle les a supplié de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Elle pleurait, hurlait, mais elle ne disait rien. Et moins elle parlait, et plus ils s'énervaient. Ils ne supportaient pas sa résistance. Et c'est Dobby qui est venu nous libérer. Lui et Kreattur, sont apparus dans la pièce, et ils nous ont sortis de cet enfer. Et Dobby est mort ce soir là.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ça.

- Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. Pour que tu comprennes à quel point nous sommes liés. Et surtout pour que tu me comprennes.

- Alors dis-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller sur la tombe de ta sœur. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à son enterrement. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir tes parents ?

- Tout est lié. Ginny, elle s'est rendu compte que jamais Harry ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir couché avec Davies. Et quand elle a voulu avoir mon soutient, je n'ai pas pu. Parce que c'était trop horrible. Je ne pouvais juste pas. Et Harry continuait de venir aux repas dominicaux au Terrier. Mais il ignorait Ginny. Il ne la voyait pas, ne la regardait pas. Et les rares fois où leurs regards se croisaient, il la regardait comme tu regardes une merde. Mais je crois que même à une merde tu lui accordes un peu plus d'importance. Bref. Tous les dimanches se passaient comme ça. Tous les trois, on pensait que Ginny avait prévenu mes parents. Que le mariage était annulé et les fiançailles rompues. Sauf qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle ne leur a pas dit. Et un midi, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, on était tous là. Et maman a demandé s'ils préféraient un mariage en hiver ou en été. Et là, c'est comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Tout le monde s'est figé. Mais mes parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on regardait tous Ginny en attendant une réaction de sa part. Et là, je crois que c'est là que je me suis dit qu'elle avait pété un câble. Elle a regardé Harry et lui a dit, qu'elle voulait un mariage en été. Harry a explosé de rire. Et il lui a demandé avec qui elle comptait se marier exactement et si elle avait conscience que ce ne serait pas avec lui. Elle s'est alors tournée vers Hermione et lui a demandé si elle voulait bien être sa demoiselle d'honneur vu que je serais le témoin d'Harry. Hermione est devenue folle. Elle s'est mise à hurler que jamais elle ne serait la demoiselle d'honneur d'une traîtresse et d'une vendue. Maman s'est levée et a regardé Mione en lui demandant de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait exactement. Alors Mione s'est tournée vers moi. Comme pour me demander la permission. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire un mot. Parce que j'ai demandé à Ginny ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans son putain de cerveau. Mon sac, il est à côté de moi ?

- Tiens.

- Tu peux prendre le truc qui ressemble à une petite pensine, s'il te plaît ? Merci. Et maintenant, regarde. C'est Mione qui nous a fabriqué ça. C'est comme une petite télévision.

"_Personne ne parlait. Ils attendaient tous de voir ce qui allait se passer. Seul Harry rigolait nerveusement. Ron avala son verre d'eau d'une traite et se tourna vers sa mère._

_- Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? Pourquoi le mariage est annulé ? Pourquoi Hermione se permet de dire que __ta__ fille est une traînée ? Ou pourquoi elle est une vendue ? Ou peut-être encore, pourquoi Harry rigole comme un malade échappé de Sainte Mangouste ? _

_- Ron tu ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère, et je t'interdis de parler de ta sœur comme ça. Elle n'est pas une traînée ou une vendue et elle est ta sœur !_

_- Je te rappelle que grâce à ma "mère" on a eu les Aurors au cul pendant un petit moment, Aurors qui, au passage, travaillaient pour ce bon vieux Voldy ! Et pour ma "sœur", ça fait trois mois que je ne la respecte plus. Parce que tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a fait ta précieuse petite Ginny ? Tu veux savoir avec qui elle s'est envoyée en l'air ? Alors qu'elle était avec Harry ?_

_- Je suis sur qu'elle n'a pas trompé Harry. Ça doit être un malentendu._

_- Un malentendu ? Je ne crois pas non. A moins qu'on ait eu une hallucination tous les trois. Parce qu'en général quand tu retrouves ta sœur à quatre pattes en train de se faire baiser par le mec qui t'a vendu aux Mangemorts, c'est loin d'être un malentendu. Je trouve même que c'est une situation assez claire !_

_- Ce n'était pas elle ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! _

_- Tu crois, vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on s'est trompé tous les trois ? Parce que personnellement, je me souviens de tout. _

_- Tu n'as pas fait ça Ginny ?! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !_

_- Ginny ! Réponds à ta mère ! _

_Ginny regardait toute sa famille réunie autour de la table. Pour une fois, Fred et Georges ne souriaient pas. Bill serrait et desserrait ses mains dans l'espoir de se calmer. Charlie regardait le plafond et seul le battement d'une veine dans son cou trahissait son intérêt pour la conversation. Percy mangeait, mes le tremblement de ses mains et les regards qu'il lançait à sa sœur montrait sa nervosité. Hermione se leva et se postant à côté de Ron attrapa sa main en la serrant et desserrant doucement pour qu'il se calme un peu. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'un jour la vérité finirait par éclater mais pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa famille adoptive se déchirer à cause des conneries de la cadette. Les frères de Ron, lui avaient déjà demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'aucun d'eux trois n'adressent la parole à Ginny. Ils étaient loin de se douter de la situation. Ron était tremblant de rage, et ses oreilles d'un rouge vermillon trahissaient sa fureur._

_- Alors ?! Tu vas assumer ? Tu vas assumer ce que tu as fait ? Ou même là, tu vas te conduire en lâche ?_

_- Je… Je n'ai pas trompé Harry. J'étais bourrée. Ça ne compte pas comme une trahison. _

_- Donc tu veux dire que toutes les fois où tu as couché avec d'autres mecs, ça ne compte pas, parce que tu étais bourrée ? demanda Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

_Harry se leva et les rejoint. _

_- Toi et moi, c'est terminé. Depuis longtemps. Tu m'as trahis plusieurs fois et de différentes façons, mais Davies c'était l'erreur de trop. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je pensais que toi plus que quiconque tu comprendrais que j'avais besoin d'une vie normale. Que j'avais besoin de temps, de me retrouver. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as fait vivre un enfer. Est-ce que tu sais de voir tes deux meilleurs amis te mentir parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment te dire que la fille que tu aimes par en vrille ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de rentrer d'un procès où tu dois entendre toutes les horreurs que les gens ont pu faire sous prétexte que c'était la guerre ? Non. Et tu crois vraiment qu'en rentrant j'avais besoin de te retrouver bourrée ou sentant le parfum d'un autre ? La guerre m'a détruit et toi tu m'as achevé. Maintenant je me reconstruis, mais loin de toi. Pour moi tu n'existes plus. Tu es la sœur de Ron, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred et Georges, mais je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait subir. En tout cas pas pour l'instant. Et maintenant si vous me le permettez, je vais m'en aller. Bonne fin de journée à tous._

_Harry sortit de la pièce. Laissant la famille Weasley silencieuse. _

_Ginny fondit en larmes sous les regards ébahis de ses parents. Elle semblait tout juste réaliser qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de "Harry et Ginny". Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione, et tous les deux se levèrent pour rejoindre Harry, mais Molly posa une dernière question._

_- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous détestes à ce point ?_

_- Je ne vous déteste pas tous. Je hais Ginny pour ce qu'elle a pu faire à Harry. J'en veux à Papa, parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de nous soutenir quand nous en avions le plus besoin et qu'il a plié face à toi. Et toi, toi, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer…_

_- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? A quel moment j'ai pu me tromper ? _

_- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça… Harry est parti et tu sais comment il est comme ça._

_- Rejoins-le. Je finis cette discussion et j'arrive. On se retrouve à l'appartement. _

_Hermione se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, lui embrassa la joue et courut rejoindre Harry. Elle n'adressa pas un regard au reste de la famille Weasley. Ron se retourna vers sa mère et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne flancherait pas maintenant. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à leurs dire. Il voulait que ses parents comprennent définitivement à quel point il avait pu changer. Il remonta ses manches, découvrant des bras striés de cicatrices._

_- Tu vois cette cicatrice ? Elle, c'est à un membre de l'Ordre que je la dois. Et celle-ci ? Elle me vient de Davies. Oui parce qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de nous capturer, ce fils de pute ! Il nous a torturé un peu avant ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir, quand on ne peut pas bouger et que tu le vois s'amuser à déshabiller Hermione ? Et toi tu es là, tu aimerais bouger mais tu ne peux pas. Tu aimerais faire un mouvement mais tu ne peux pas. Tu aimerais hurler, mais pas un son ne sort. Tu aimerais fermer les yeux pour ne rien voir, mais tu ne peux pas. La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est prier pour que quelqu'un intervienne. Et tu es là, et tout d'un coup, Bellatrix et Lucius apparaissent. Et pour la première fois de ta vie tu es content de les voir. Parce que tu sais que maintenant c'est fini. Eux ils te torturent physiquement, mentalement, mais tu sais qu'ils ne violeront pas Hermione. Parce qu'elle est une Sang de Bourbe. Et qu'un Sang Pur ne doit jamais toucher une Sang de Bourbe. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point tu peux te détester d'être soulagé, heureux de voir ces deux là arriver. Parce que tu es soulagé pendant dix secondes maximum. Mais après tu sais que tu vas en chier. Tu veux voir toutes ces cicatrices qui ne partiront jamais ? Les plus belles étant celles que j'ai eu à cause de toi._

_- A cause de moi ?_

_- Oui. Toi ! Qui ne voulait pas nous laisser faire nos allers retours. Toi qui la première fois que nous sommes revenus au QG nous a empêché de repartir. Toi qui a lancé l'Ordre et quelques Aurors à notre poursuite pour qu'on nous ramène. Y a pas un moment où tu as pu te dire que peut être envoyer des Aurors à la poursuite d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley pouvait être une connerie ?! Parce que à ce que je sache tout le monde savait que le Ministère était sous le contrôle de Voldemort ! Et qu'en envoyant les Aurors à nos trousses tu nous envoyais aussi les Mangemorts ! Il y a pas un petit moment où tu as pu te dire que tu envoyais ton fils à une mort certaine ?! _

_- Mais… Mais, tout ce que je voulais c'était te protéger._

_- On te l'a dit. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas combien de fois. Dumbledore nous avait confié une mission ! Une Mission ! On savait ce qu'on faisait ! L'Ordre était censée nous aider ! Pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !_

_- Je suis tellement désolée, Ron. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi._

_- Peut être qu'un jour, je pourrais le faire, mais pas maintenant. C'est encore trop frais. Trop récent."_

Blaise resta figé quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il se contenta de prendre la main de Ron et de la serrer un peu plus fort. Ron avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et se contenta de se rallonger dans son lit. Blaise le poussa un peu et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il lui murmura jusqu'à ce que le rouquin s'endorme une petite phrase réconfortante, "Je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien."


End file.
